


Он вернется

by Ali4e



Category: France 17th c., Historical RPF, Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Prostitution, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e
Summary: Марсан, младший брат шевалье де Лоррена, завидует ему и восхищается им. Он готов на все ради того, чтобы шевалье забрал его из отцовского имения в Париж, и когда это наконец происходит, он вне себя от счастья. Марсан еще не знает, что за все надо платить, и иногда цена бывает слишком высокой. Особенно когда в жизни братьев появляется герцог Орлеанский...





	Он вернется

1.  
Карета тряслась по наезженному тракту, с каждой минутой удаляясь на север от Парижа. Четверка бодрых буланых лошадей звонко стучала копытами по скованной легким морозцем земле. Можно сказать, что виконт де Марсан, известный в узком кругу как Румяная Шарлотта, путешествовал с удобствами.  
Кучер был не пьян и пел свои тягучие песни, вполне способные доставить эстетическое удовольствие такому человеку, как Марсан, который иные итальянские фарсы находил слишком замысловатыми. Он кутался в подбитый мехом плащ, в кармане булькала фляжка с горячительным; его сопровождала малочисленная, но бравая охрана, — на случай, если разбойники действительно не повывелись в здешних местах после Фронды, — и все же он явно не получал от этой поездки ни малейшего удовольствия.  
Марсан ерзал на атласных подушках, соскальзывал с них и порой от души лупил в них кулаком, чтобы придать им удобную форму. На его и правда румяном, простоватом лице, на этой симпатичной мордаше лесного эльфа иногда появлялось пустое и холодное выражение, дарившее ему ненадолго вожделенное сходство со старшим братом, а голубые с прозеленью глаза как будто стекленели. Встрепенувшись, он выглядывал в окно, словно смотрел, нет ли там разбойничьей засады, но скорее не с тревогой, а даже и с какой-то надеждой. Как будто он не очень бы и расстроился, если бы что-то помешало ему попасть в Вилле-Котре.  
Раз, наверное, в сотый взбив подушки и так и не найдя в них отдохновения, Марсан открыл стоявший тут же на сиденье роскошный несессер и достал оттуда зеркальце в позолоченной оправе, похожей на застывшие кружева. Смешно насупившись, он принялся изучать свое отражение и таки нашел, что в нем поправить. Поводив пальцем над коробочками, стоявшими в особом отделении, он снял с одной из них фарфоровую крышку и мизинцем зачерпнул помаду. Понюхал ее, поморщился и вытер палец о подушки.  
И несессер, и весь этот представительный выезд принадлежали его старшему брату, Филиппу де Лоррен-Арманьяку, более известному как шевалье де Лоррен, а тому достались от щедрот его любовника, герцога Орлеанского. Герцог пребывал сейчас в Вилле-Котре, и наверняка в самом скверном настроении, — всю богатую гамму его душевных состояний Марсан успел неплохо изучить за последние пару лет, и ей богу, когда он зубрил арифметику с грамматикой, он получал куда больше наслаждения. А его брат, его блистательный, лучезарный, божественный брат сейчас находился в Марселе, в ссылке, под угрозой еще более страшных кар.  
В крышке так и не захлопнутого несессера из кармашка торчал уголок письма, в котором Месье довольно едко интересовался, почему виконта де Марсана до сих пор нет в Вилле-Котре. Неужели господин д'Артаньян так и не дал ему отпуск? Поразительное бездушие. По этому поводу Месье мог бы сказать, что и друзья, и враги познаются в беде, так что час печали обычно становится часом прозрения. А посему Месье советует виконту де Марсану внимательно наблюдать, кто и как станет к нему относиться в эту лихую годину, и делать выводы. Далеко идущие. Так, например, поступает сам Месье.  
Но эти плохо завуалированные угрозы трогали Марсана намного меньше, чем короткая записка, доставленная и врученная тайно, на днях. Подписи не было, но Марсан не мог не узнать этот почерк и долго вглядывался в каждую букву, словно впитывая их. Наверняка это писалось впопыхах, возможно, в темноте, и оттого так неровно, так непохоже на него. Эта «а» раздулась, эта «ф» шатается, словно пьяная, — почему-то смотреть на это было так же больно, как воображать себе те сцены, которых Марсан, слава богу, не видел.  
У его брата отбирают шпагу. Его брата сажают в карету с решетками, и караул не отдает ему честь. Как с ним обращались конвоиры? Тысячи мелких унижений могут заставить тебя истекать кровью, уж он-то знал.  
Записка давно превратилась в пепел, чернея, сворачиваясь, чадя, но слова эти и сейчас вспыхивали на сетчатке, стоило закрыть глаза.  
«Дорогой брат, я по-прежнему верю в вас и ваше храброе сердечко. Полагаюсь на вас, как на себя, без всяких сомнений. Вы справитесь; ничего еще не потеряно».  
Марсан со вздохом откинулся на сиденье и смежил веки. Еще никогда он чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

2.  
Никогда, даже в своем детстве в Брейзахе, в потом в Ройомоне, где всем, казалось, было не до него. Отчего-то он считался любимчиком отца; действительно, граф д'Аркур не стал отдавать его в коллеж, разорился на учителей, долго не отпускал к братьям в Париж и даже ни разу не приказал выпороть. Но времени на младшего сына у него особенно не находилось; плохо оплачиваемые гувернеры сменяли друг друга так быстро, что он едва успевал к ним привыкнуть; у матери любимым ребенком уж точно был не он, а сестра Арманда, старшая из всех. С малых лет она чинно выступала вслед за графиней д'Аркур, как ее тень, только более блеклая, и часто они запирались вдвоем и о чем-то страстно шептались.  
Марсан однажды спрятался за пологом кровати, чтобы их подслушать, надеясь на бог весть какие тайны, но было так скучно — говорили о духовных материях, — что он не заметил, как уснул, и рухнул на пол, выдав тем самым свое убежище. И даже после этого не стали доставать розги.  
Арманда только и говорила ему, что делать, а что не делать, поджимая свои и без того тонкие губы. Альфонс, гордый своим званием хозяина Ройомона, от нее не отставал, а еще и больно щипался. Раймон шипел на него, как кошка, и требовал, чтобы ему не мешали молиться. А старшие братья, Луи и Филипп, и вовсе были подобны богам.  
Они словно спускались с небес, наезжая в Ройомон с рассказами о королевских балетах и охотах, о том, как пела Мария Манчини и танцевал Месье. Поражала уверенность, с которой они держались, безупречность в каждом жесте и какая-то нечеловеческая невозмутимость. Отец внимательно слушал их за обедом, и матушка не так часто перебивала, и Арманда забывала поджимать губы, и Альфонс как-то весь тушевался, и бледное, болезненное, вечно кислое лицо Раймона озарялось слабым светом.  
Марсану приходилось делить с Раймоном спальню, и он уже привык засыпать под шепот его бесконечных молитв: тот предпочитал разговаривать с Богом, а не с ним. Но однажды, в день очередного визита старших братьев, Раймон вдруг прервал свой монолог к Создателю и хрипло произнес:  
— Правда… правда же, они похожи на архангелов? Как Михаил и Гавриил.  
— Кто? — опешил от неожиданности Марсан. На миг он вообразил, что у Раймона начались видения.  
— Они… ну, они же. — Он явно не считал нужным уточнять. — Такие красивые… словно сидели у ног Господа.  
— Ты уже совсем ополоумел, святоша, — не преминул пнуть его Марсан. — Смотри, запрут тебя в «маленький дом» вместо аббатства.  
Но Раймон лишь вздохнул и снова забормотал что-то на латыни, а Марсан засыпал, вспоминая эти два тонких профиля в отблесках пламени свечей, мягкое сияние их золотых волос и их изысканную надменность.

3.  
На следующий день Марсан проходил мимо комнаты Филиппа — надо сказать, что в дни приезда братьев он ошивался в том крыле довольно часто, но обычно безрезультатно. А вот на этот раз ему повезло. Дверь оказалась приоткрыта, и, подкравшись и заглянув, Марсан увидел, что возле Филиппа хлопочут портные, снимая мерки, а он стоит, полуобнаженный, раскинув руки, как Христос на распятии, с выражением бесконечного терпения на лице.  
Заметив его пристальный взгляд, Филипп чуть повернул голову и покосился на него из-под ресниц. Марсан вздрогнул, готовый к бегству, и вдруг на губах его брата появилась тонкая, не очень добрая, но и не злая усмешка.  
— Заходите, что же вы, — проронил Филипп, и Марсан не без колебаний вошел.  
Здесь, в Ройомоне, младшие Арманьяки еще по-детски «тыкали» друг другу, а «вы» в устах Арманды прямо-таки сочилось пренебрежением, но тут было совсем другое дело. То был отголосок загадочной и прекрасной парижской — взрослой — жизни.  
— Будьте добры подождать, — добавил затем Филипп, кивая на кресло у своей постели.  
Вся эта возня сбила с толку одного из подмастерьев, который и без того нервничал, и он уколол Филиппа булавкой — весьма чувствительно, где-то в области соска, так что у того зрачки расширились от боли, а на сорочке проступило алое пятнышко. Но Филипп не изменился в лице, ничего не сказал, лишь внимательно посмотрел на главного портного, стоявшего чуть в стороне и руководившего процессом. Под этим взглядом тот съежился, отвесил растерянному помощнику затрещину, отпихнул его и взялся за работу сам.  
Все это время Марсан сидел в кресле и старался сопеть не очень громко; когда они наконец ушли, Филипп сел на кровать напротив него, не потрудившись одеться. В распущенном вороте сорочки Марсан мог видеть его сосок, подкрашенный кровью, как кармином, и это зрелище так завораживало, что он самым непристойным образом не мог отвести от него глаз.  
Филипп все так же улыбался, забавляясь, наверное, его смущением, но почти не выказывая этого.  
— И чем же вы, братец, занимаетесь тут, в Ройомоне, целыми днями?  
Марсан принялся отчитываться, отдельно помянул проклятую латынь, скривившись при этом так сильно, что Филипп перебил его:  
— Как! Вы не любите латынь? На ней написано столько всего интересного. Впрочем, самое-то интересное вам и не показывают. Однако в этом плане куда лучше итальянский. Вот, взгляните… — Он потянулся к изголовью и откопал из-под подушки затрепанную книжонку. — Сумеете ли прочесть? Итальянский с латынью очень схожи.  
Приняв из его рук книжку, Марсан послушно попытался разобрать указанный фрагмент, но буквы только прыгали перед глазами.  
Филипп, казалось, ничуть не разочаровался.  
— Хорошо, я вам переведу, — любезно произнес он. Забрав томик назад, он потер переносицу, ухмыльнулся сам себе и принялся читать: — «И, взобравшись по плющу, увивавшему стену замка, Танкредо очутился у окна спальни прекрасной Клариче. В эту летнюю жару девушка спала обнаженная, и лишь тонкая полупрозрачная ткань скрывала ее девственные формы. Потрясенный ее красотой, Танкредо и не заметил, как оказался внутри. Он был так неосторожен, что произвел немало шума, однако прелестница спала очень крепко. Осмелев, он подошел поближе и потянул за край покрывала, так что оно сползло, обнажив ее грудь. Он словно увидел два розовых бутона, плавающих в молоке…» Вам нравится, Шарль? — мягко поинтересовался Филипп.  
Тот сидел уже весь красный — ничего подобного он, конечно же, на уроках не проходил, и впервые кто-то при нем вслух назвал эту запретную и манящую часть женского тела, если не считать конюхов, обсуждавших сиськи своих подруг.  
Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть, хотя чувства он испытывал смешанные.  
— Хотите еще? — вкрадчиво спросил Филипп, и Марсан еще энергичнее закивал головой.  
А Филипп захлопнул книжку и отбросил ее обратно на подушки. Лицо его вмиг окаменело.  
— Как вам не стыдно, маленький вы развратник! Вам следовало сразу же заткнуть уши и выбежать прочь. Любопытно будет отцу узнать, как скверно тут занимаются вашим воспитанием.  
Марсан обомлел. Он так растерялся, что не находил слов для возражений и оправданий, но они и не понадобились, потому что Филипп принялся смеяться: не по-доброму, но и без злобы.  
— Успокойтесь вы, я пошутил. Неужели вы и правда думали, что я стану жаловаться отцу? Нет, братья никогда не выдают друг друга. Книжку эту я вам обязательно еще почитаю, но любое удовольствие надо заслужить. Вы готовы служить мне, братец?  
В каком бы смятении ни пребывал сейчас Марсан, лотарингская практичность заставляла его учуять ловушку.  
И он смело прыгнул в нее, как в омут головой. «В конце концов, — думал он при этом, — они тут надолго не задержатся, уже в следующем месяце укатят обратно в свой Париж».  
— Да, — произнес он довольно твердым голосом. — Да, я готов.  
Филипп склонил голову набок и улыбнулся теперь весьма умильно.  
— Тогда пройдите сейчас в спальню Луи найдите у него на столе среди всякого хлама костяную пороховницу — старую, исцарапанную. И принесите ее мне.  
— Но… зачем? — вырвалось у Марсана.  
Филипп взглянул на него укоризненно.  
— Затем, что я так хочу. Разве это служение, если вы требуете объяснений? Ну хорошо, на первый раз дам вам поблажку. Пороховница эта моя, он ее как-то взял взаймы, а теперь не возвращает, говорит, что потерял, но на самом деле ему просто лень ее искать. Я хочу его проучить.  
Очертания ловушки становились все более явственными. Марсан молчал, сглатывая слюну и не двигаясь с места.  
— Вы, конечно, вольны отказаться. Но тогда…  
Он мог не продолжать. Тогда не будет не только итальянских чтений, но чего-то куда более важного и масштабного. Марсан понимал, что ему устраивают проверку, — и оставалось только повиноваться.  
Луи сейчас на конюшне отбирал лошадей, пригнанных коннозаводчиком, и лакеи его вертелись там же, но все-таки Марсан то и дело и останавливался с бьющимся сердцем, когда ступал по притихшим прохладным коридорам. Пороховница действительно лежала на столе и легко отыскалась, но когда он вернулся к покоям Филиппа, оказалось, что его там уже нет, только слуги убирают лоскуты, обрывки ниток и меловую крошку с пола, а также прочий беспорядок, оставленный портными. Недолго думая, Марсан оставил пороховницу на кровати и был таков.

4.  
Награда последовала за ужином. Проходя мимо стула Марсана, Филипп на миг склонился к нему и не так чтобы очень тихо прошептал: «Завтра вы охотитесь с нами. Не проспите». Альфонс, услышав это, пронзил Марсана полным зависти взглядом. Старшие братья решили взять этого недотепу на охоту! Да за что же ему такое счастье? А Раймон, вынырнув ненадолго из своей рассеянности, стал вести себя с ним заметно вежливее: спросил, когда они укладывались спать, не мешает ли ему свечка.  
Разумеется, Марсан не мог сомкнуть глаз, а наутро спускался во двор вне себя от волнения. Как там его кобыла? Эта престарелая дама требовала много внимания, а конюхам вчера было не до нее. Не окажется ли это приглашение жестокой шуткой, очередной ловушкой, не почудилось ли ему оно? Почему царит такая тишина, словно и вовсе никто еще не проснулся?  
Наконец натужно заскрипела дубовая, окованная железом дверь, открываемая лакеями Луи, и он вышел во двор, заспанный и зевающий. Вслед за ним показался и Филипп, еще более сонный и мятый. Луи взглянул на Марсана с недоумением, словно не ожидал его тут увидеть, и у того замерло сердце. «Ах да, он едет с нами», — походя проронил Филипп, устремляясь к своей провансальской лошади. Для Луи этого оказалось достаточно.  
И позднее, пока они мчались по осеннему лесу, взметая тучи опавших листьев, Марсан с удивлением отмечал, что Луи полагался на Филиппа довольно часто, причем без всяких вопросов. На развилке именно Филипп решал, в какую сторону ехать, и именно он где-то около полудня объявил привал.  
Пусть они никого не подстрелили, Марсан в конце концов расслабился и стал наслаждать прогулкой. Он гордился тем, как хорошо держится в седле, тем, что его мадам горазда прыгать через бревна и овражки так же лихо, как лошади братьев, — впрочем, в их семье все были прирожденными всадниками. И так здорово было усесться на поваленное дерево, перед скатертью, расстеленной слугами прямо на земле, разрывать курицу руками и запивать ее не вином из матушкиной кладовой, а куда более крепким напитком из фляжки, тем, который делают в Пуату.  
Марсан радовался жизни до тех пор, пока не заметил на перевязи Луи пороховницу — ту самую, костяную. На миг он застыл, а Луи, перехватив его взгляд, подмигнул ему и ухмыльнулся.  
Филипп так и вовсе принялся смеяться — не весело, но и не зло. Марсан насупился и бросил куриную кость собакам.  
— Жан, — вдруг сказал Луи своему лакею, — прогуляйте-ка лошадей по тому лужку. Тут сыро, а они потные.  
Марсан встрепенулся: зачем он отсылает слуг? Филипп тоже посерьезнел, а в глазах у него никогда и не было никакого смеха.  
— Мы вас не разыгрываем, братец, — ласково произнес Филипп. — Надо же было вас испытать, прежде чем поручать серьезное дело. Хоть вы могли быть и повнимательнее: эту пороховницу Луи таскает еще с Брейзаха.  
«Я и не думал, что она твоя!» — хотел было огрызнуться Марсан, но промолчал. Филипп же продолжил:  
— А дело вот какое. Завтра после мессы вам нужно будет пробраться, на этот раз и правда тайком, в покои Арманды. В это время она всегда у себя, пишет письма, но мы сделаем так, что ее вызовут к графине. Вызовут срочно, и она наверняка не запрет свое бюро. Все, чего мы хотим, — чтобы вы узнали, в каком из ящиков лежит матушкина переписка с Пор-Роялем. Не Арманды переписка, а именно матушкина. Мы уверены, что она хранится именно там, но нам необходимо убедиться. Понимаете?  
Похоже, теперь действительно речь шла не о шутках. О Пор-Рояле Марсан знал мало, помнил и того меньше, но твердо усвоил: это что-то нехорошее. Он покосился на Луи — неужели тот одобрит затею? Луи, второй по статусу член семьи, с которым отец уже говорил почти на равных, который скоро женится и вступит в должность при дворе? Разве он стал бы устраивать что-то скверное?  
Заметив его внимание, Луи отреагировал в своей лаконичной манере:  
— Брошка, — произнес он, не переставая грызть курятину и облизывая блестящие от жира губы.  
— Ах да, — спохватился Филипп и полез в карман. — Если вас там застанут, кто угодно, хоть слуги, хоть Альфонс, или Арманда явится раньше, чем мы ожидаем, — скажите, что пришли вернуть ей эту вещь, которую нашли в саду. — И он протянул Марсану брошь из черненого серебра с изображением креста, увитого розами.  
Марсан узнал ее — якобы древнюю фамильную ценность, которую Арманде подарила тетка д'Эльбеф; родословную брошки, как принято у лотарингцев, возводили чуть ли не ко временам Хлодвига. А скорее всего, бабка д'Эльбеф приобрела ее в каком-нибудь монастыре, по которым, овдовев, от скуки любила кататься, как по гостиницам. Но Арманда в семейные легенды верила и потерю броши оплакивала последние три дня. Потерю? Или похищение?  
Но кто это сделал? Вряд ли сам Филипп и тем более Луи, и они не стали бы мешать в такое дело слуг. Может, Альфонсу пообещали итальянскую кулинарную книгу? Или Раймону — сборник проповедей? Как далеко Филипп раскинул свои сети? И сможет ли Марсан из них выпутаться? А главное, хочет ли он этого?  
Но нет, он не хотел. Вообще-то ему было наплевать на всех королей, герцогов и мазаринеток, но на братьев совсем не наплевать. Читать с ними итальянские книжки, ездить на охоту, познакомиться с их друзьями, стать одним из них, «тех самых Лоррен-Арманьяков», облаченных ироническим высокомерием, — вот чего он страстно желал, невзирая на цену. И он все это получил, когда выполнил их поручение, а потом еще одно, а затем следующее.

5.  
Подоплеку той истории он узнал позже: как оказалось, мадам графиня и Арманда водили дружбу с еретиками-янсенистами, засевшими в монастыре Пор-Рояль, и об этом даже прошел слух в Париже, что могло помешать карьере Филиппа и особенно Луи.  
Вскоре в покоях Арманды разразилась ужасная сцена: граф д'Аркур явился туда собственной персоной в сопровождении слуги со слесарным инструментом. Несчастное бюро буквально разобрали на части, и, кстати говоря, там обнаружилась масса других интересных документов; в итоге сцена переместилась в покои графини. Через несколько недель Арманду отправили в монастырь, где она должна была стать аббатисой, матушка почти перестала выходить из своих комнат, а граф открыто завел любовницу.  
Были свои последствия и для Марсана. Перед отъездом старших братьев в Париж речь зашла о грядущих важных событиях: свадьбе Луи и представлении Альфонса ко двору. Предполагалось, что после этого юный аббат задержится в столице надолго — помогая Луи и Филиппу в их сложных и таинственных делах и хлопоча о епископском сане для себя. Альфонс говорил об этом как о деле решенном, но Марсан видел, что отец сомневается. И ждет мнения Луи.  
— Вряд ли, — как всегда, кратко выразился тот.  
— Но позвольте!.. — воскликнул Альфонс, бледнея.  
— Вряд ли это будет разумно, — произнес Филипп с уже знакомой Марсану кошачьей мягкостью. — У нас совсем нет связей в тех кругах. Пожалуй, нам полезнее будет малыш Шарль.  
— Да какого дьявола! — возопил Альфонс, что, конечно, не приличествовало лицу, мечтающему о духовной карьере; но поскольку за столом не было ни маменьки, ни Арманды, он решил не сдерживаться — и зря.  
Отец отчитал его в еще более крепких выражениях, и он принялся хныкать:  
— Что же мне прикажете делать в таком случае?  
— Отправляйтесь на Мальту, в «караван», — с еще более нежной улыбкой произнес Филипп, но глаза его при этом сверкнули так, что Марсан понял: если Альфонсу и предлагались какие-то проверки, он их точно не прошел.  
— Не знаю, не знаю, — пробурчал граф д'Аркур. — Шарль еще так юн.  
— Молодость — недостаток, который очень быстро проходит, — философски заметил Филипп. — Он уже совершеннолетний, и ему уже год как пора идти в пажи или кадеты, вы разве не думали об этом?  
Однако ж Марсану было уже предельно ясно, кто теперь «думает» в этой семье. Он еще не успел осознать, какие грядут перемены в его жизни, но голова уже кружилась так, что он споткнулся на пороге столовой.  
Осенние месяцы промчались быстро, и вот он уже в Тюильри, в апартаментах Главного конюшего, стоит перед огромным зеркалом, раскинув руки в позе Христа, возле него хлопочут портные, а снизу доносится невероятной силы голос мадам д'Арманьяк, конопатой Катрин, с недавних пор — жены его брата. Ему казалось, что они пустили в свой дом заполошную рыжую ворону, но пусть с ней разбирается Луи; главное — Филипп здесь, скромно пристроился на пуфике и смотрит, как портные прямо на Марсане в последний раз подгоняют костюм, в котором он будет представлен его величеству Людовику Четырнадцатому.  
Еще летом он даже не мечтал ни о чем подобном. На глаза ему навернулись слезы благодарности к тому, кто сделал это возможным, кто выбрал его, оставив Альфонса прозябать в Ройомоне.  
Словно ощутив это, Филипп жестом выставил всех, кто находился в комнате, подошел к нему и обнял за плечи, глядя в зеркало вместе с ним.  
— Как же мы с вами похожи… — тихо сказал он, и Марсан впервые с ним согласился.  
Раньше он не смел равнять себя с Филиппом, но теперь, когда роскошный наряд придал ему лоска, он ясно видел: пусть ему не хватает ледяной утонченности брата, пусть наружность его простовата, и все же он — Лоррен-Арманьяк, в этом нет сомнений.  
Расчувствовавшись, он обхватил Филиппа за талию, зарылся лицом ему в шею. Их волосы играли всеми оттенками золота — червонного и белого. Филипп расправил его локоны, завитые с утра:  
— Ну что с вами? Успокойтесь.  
— Я так… я так счастлив, — бормотал Марсан.  
— О, погодите, — голос Филиппа, с какими-то новыми тягучими интонациями, шелестел возле самого уха, — это ненадолго. Скоро вы узнаете, какие у роз шипы.  
И Марсан узнал.

6.  
Открылся ему и истинный масштаб интриг Лотарингского дома, приведший его в смятение, — впрочем, то был детский лепет по сравнению с тем, что затевали их славные предки, вознамерившиеся ни много ни мало скинуть Капетингов с трона и почти преуспевшие в этом.  
Выяснил он, как нелегко добываются средства на придворную жизнь. «Не зря ведь Господь наделил нас красотой, — говаривал Филипп, — а вдовушек — деньгами».  
Узнал он также, каким отвратительным может быть его обожаемый брат, как он капризен и злобен с похмелья; как безмерна его жадность, сравнимая разве что с его жестокостью.  
Не все шло гладко: арест Фуке, например, нарушил немало тщательно выстроенных планов. Филипп был в бешенстве — в основном из-за того, что не сумел предугадать такой поворот событий, — но доставалось-то окружающим. Он щедро раздавал затрещины лакеям, — если бы отец узнал, что он имеет привычку поколачивать слуг, ему бы не поздоровилось; чуть не забил насмерть некстати захромавшую лошадь, и только Луи сумел отобрать у него кнут; доводил до слез Катрин, издеваясь над ее и правда несколько вульгарными вкусами и беспомощностью ее поваров; и, конечно же, он срывал злость на Марсане.  
«Малыш Шарль» часами выслушивал о том, во сколько он им с Луи обходится, неловкий и никчемный; каких трудов стоило протащить его в королевский балет, а его величество его даже не заметил, это Людовик-то, который замечает все и всех; как Суассон сделала из него давеча посмешище в своей малой гостиной; да, королева позволила ему бывать у себя, но он, Филипп не позволяет, ибо выйдет еще один позор; и скажи на милость, неужели ты и правда влюбился в старуху советницу и покупал ей кружева? Это она должна тебя содержать, бестолочь, а не ты ее…  
Давно исчезло изысканное «вы», нежные объятия и лукавые улыбки; Филипп распоряжался им, как слугой, а Луи смотрел на это с безразличием. Но чем больше Марсан получал попреков от Филиппа, тем упорнее за ним таскался, тем преданнее за ним ухаживал. Когда все слуги разбегались от его пьяного гнева, он укладывал Филиппа в постель, подносил ведро, менял рубашку и ждал: вот-вот, уже скоро это существо вновь превратится в его блистательного брата. И приходилось отгонять прочь навязчивые мысли о том, что «архангела» никогда и не существовало, а то, что он видит, это и есть его брат.  
Не так мало времени понадобилось Филиппу, чтобы смириться с тем, что не все в этом мире подвластно его гениальности, признать тот факт, что управляться с придворными и государственными мужами много сложнее, чем с членами собственной семьи. Последней каплей стало безденежье: жены парламентариев и откупщиков пресытились его беспардонной наглостью и уже не так охотно открывали для него свои альковы и кошельки.  
И ярость Филиппа словно выгорела, иссякла. Внешне все вернулось на круги своя: Людовик решил забыть о связи лотарингцев с Фуке, впрочем, достаточно эфемерной и малодоказуемой. На конной карусели, празднестве, произведшем фурор во всем мире, все три брата следовали за герцогом Гизом, возглавлявшим отряд «индейцев», на лучших лошадях, в феерических костюмах, пошитых за счет короны, и наконец-то у них появилась возможность доказать всем, что им нет равных в верховой езде — самом что ни на есть благородном и дворянском искусстве.  
После того как Марсан чуть больше года проболтался кадетом в одном гвардейском полку, Луи всеми правдами и неправдами протащил его в мушкетерскую роту господина д'Артаньяна. У него там появились собственные друзья, которые вовсе не находили его глупым и бесполезным, а вполне славным малым; к тому же они считали, что женщин можно не только оби рать до нитки и выставлять на мороз, но и сходить по ним с ума, скучать по ним, писать им задушевные письма и радоваться ответам. Бабка со стороны матери отписала ему в завещании именьице, которое существенно поправило его дела. Вот теперь-то Марсан и должен был наконец-то испытывать счастье, но у него не получалось.  
Потому что Филипп был странен и почти не разговаривал с ним, только загадочно косился за обеденным столом. Он все чаще запирался с Луи для долгих, монотонных, но неразборчивых бесед, — да, да, Марсан пытался подслушивать, но безуспешно. Он стал бояться: а вдруг его отошлют обратно в Ройомон, вызовут взамен Альфонса? Уж давно нему не давали никаких поручений. И пусть это действительно глупо и никчемно, но он тосковал по тем временам, когда нужен был Филиппу хотя бы для того, чтобы было кого обозвать бестолочью, хотя бы для того, чтобы подтащить помойное ведро к его кровати…  
Иногда он впадал в совсем постыдную сентиментальность, вспоминая, как летом в Ройомоне Филипп сгребал его в охапку, а Луи подхватывал за ноги, и вместе они раскачивали его, притворяясь, что собираются швырнуть в пруд. Или как здесь, в Тюильри, он метался в постели с ужасной лихорадкой, а когда выныривал из бездны бреда, то неизменно видел у своей постели Филиппа с напряженным лицом и принужденной улыбкой. Порой в тенях возле двери угадывался силуэт Луи, в из коридора доносился приглушенный голос Катрин, распоряжающейся слугами и врачами; порой они исчезали, но Филипп — нет. И его прохладная рука на лбу дарила такое облегчение, какое не могли принести все снадобья и компрессы.  
Наверное, ему стоило родиться в другой семье, где чувства не считались товаром, которым или торгуют, или прячут под семью замками. Но главным чувством, которое им тогда владело, было ощущение, что ему остались должны. Сталкиваясь с Филиппом — отстраненным, холодным — в коридорах Тюильри, встречаясь с ним в гостиных как с чужим человеком, Марсан иной раз ловил себя на желании крикнуть ему в лицо: «Ты мне обещал!» Тогда, в Ройомоне, сидя на кровати в одной рубашке, с алым пятном напротив соска, — он обещал. Но что именно? Марсан и сам не знал ответа.

7.  
Его дежурства в роте и досуг теперь складывались так, что он не видел Филиппа днями, неделями. Все чаще пустовал его стул за обеденным столом, и поток неспешной беседы между ним, Луи и Катрин словно огибал это место. И каково же было его удивление, когда однажды, явившись из Лувра, где два часа стоял в карауле у покоев королевы, он застал в собственной спальне его — шевалье Лотарингского.  
Филипп развалился за туалетным столиком, уткнув нос в книгу — отнюдь не итальянскую, которую нашел тут же.  
— Поверить не могу, что вы это читаете, — процедил он вместо приветствия. — Не удивительно, что у вас в голове такой мусор. «Возлюбленному Шарло от верной С., на память о путешествии в Страну Нежности». Вам не стыдно?  
Марсан хотел было оправдаться тем, что роман этот, «Великий Кир», его автор посвятила великому военачальнику принцу Конде, и тот не счел зазорным его прочесть. Но вовремя вспомнил, что ссылаться на авторитет Конде в этом дом не стоит, в отличие, скажем, от мушкетерских казарм. В последнее время он начал словно бы говорить на двух языках: лотарингском и французском, и он не знал, какой ему больше нравится.  
Все слова, которые он хотел сказать, но не находил, или находил, но не решался, застыли на его языке, когда Филипп поднял на него взгляд — такой ледяной, что аж до костей пробирало, — и небрежно взмахнул рукой:  
— Отпустите слуг.  
Марсан повиновался, после чего присел на край своей кровати, словно она была чужой, а Филипп опустился рядом. Теперь он смотрел в свои руки, сложенные на коленях ладонями вверх, будто тот разговор, который он собирался вести, лежал в них тяжелым камнем.  
— Я не намерен вас ругать, не пугайтесь, — начал он, а Марсан подумал: «С чего ты взял, что я боюсь?»  
Прошли те времена, когда он смотрел на старших братьев снизу вверх, он уже вполне сознавал свои силы и рассчитывал на них, но отчего-то одно присутствие Филиппа заставляло его сердце биться сильнее. Так что да, он боялся.  
— Вы делаете все, как вам сказали, — продолжал Филипп, — и не без успеха, но суть в том, что времена изменились, и нам следует приспосабливаться к ним. Деньги — там, где власть, и чем тянуть по сотне ливров из чужих кошельков, лучше самому превратиться в деньги. А женщины… женщины сейчас ничего не решают. Фронда закончилась.  
Марсан молча ждал, не понимая, к чему он ведет, а Филипп тоже умолк и с тоской взглянул в окно. Тишина раздражала, беспокоила, и Марсан робко начал:  
— Если вам нужна моя помощь, вам стоит только…  
— О да, нужна. — Филипп вздохнул, став на миг совершенно беззащитным. — И вам, и мне, и всему семейству — как всегда. И для этого вам придется… Ах, нет способа сказать это иначе как прямо. Для этого вам придется обратиться к мужчинам. Оказать им то же внимание, что и богатым вдовушкам.  
— То есть, вы имеете в виду?.. — Марсан осекся, скорее удивленный, чем шокированный.  
— Содомию я имею в виду, черт возьми, если иначе до вас не доходит. — Знакомый приступ капризного гнева на этот раз оборвался сразу, сменившись усталой печалью, не доброй, но и не злой. — Дайте им то, чего они хотят, а взамен получите то, что нужно вам.  
Марсан не удержался и глупо фыркнул, а потом слегка встряхнул головой, как недоумевающий кот. «Итальянский порок», как было принято называть эти нравы, действительно входил в моду, а точнее, осмелели те, кто имел к нему склонность. Как говорили, происходило это потому, что у них завелся высокопоставленный покровитель, и это был даже не герцог де Вандом, чьи оргии так и норовили затмить пиры Гелиогабала.  
Идея показалась бы Марсану нелепой, однако он знал, что его брат никогда не строит замков на песке. Он что-то нашел, нащупал нечто конкретное — но если и да, отчего он так бледен, так не похож на себя? Даже дурацкий смешок Марсана он как будто не заметил.  
— Вам виднее, Филипп, но я не представляю… — снова начал Марсан, и снова брат его перебил:  
— То-то и оно. — Он вдруг резко развернулся к нему и взял его за плечи . — Совершенно не представляете. А это может оказаться труднее, чем кажется, поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю. И я подумал…  
Марсан ни о чем не думал — у него дух захватило от этого жеста, и он лишь вглядывался в лицо Филиппа с безупречной гладкой кожей, блестящей на высоких скулах. Огоньки свечей плясали в его глазах, безбрежно-зеленых, как море. Марсан презирал себя за это, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: он был вне себя от счастья, что Филипп смотрит на него, говорит с ним. Как тогда, в Ройомоне, — ничего не изменилось с тех пор.  
— Я подумал, что вам будет легче в первый раз сделать это со мной.  
Марсан эту фразу не услышал, да в ней и не нуждался, он уже знал, что сейчас будет, поэтому не вздрогнул, когда Филипп накрыл его рот своим .  
Сначала он не чувствовал ничего, замерев без движения, изумленный какой-то странной торжественностью момента, но Филипп целовал его так умело, так тщательно — облизывал его губы, посасывал их, как дольки мандарина, дразнил его язык своим, — что он невольно ахнул и дернулся, то ли назад, то ли вперед, он и сам не понял. Филипп одной рукой обхватил его покрепче, а вторая легла ему на затылок, и то, что сначала казалось легкой щекоткой, как от игристого вина, превратилось в дрожь возбуждения, волнами расходящегося по телу. Возбуждения, смешанного с горечью и тошнотой.  
Филипп вдруг отпрянул от него и принялся изучать его лицо внимательным взором, серьезный и сосредоточенный, со складкой меж бровей. И хоть он все еще держал его крепко, Марсан вполне мог высвободиться, встать, указать ему на дверь — но что тогда?  
Он уйдет, снова исчезнет, оставив после себя зияющую пустоту, и будет лишь стул за обеденным столом, и редкие столкновения в коридорах, и еще более редкие встречи в чужих гостиных. Все, что угодно, было лучше, чем это, — пусть даже его брань, его гнев и ведро со рвотой, и уж конечно лучше были его объятия, по которым Марсан так тосковал. Даже не верил, что они когда-то обнимались. Всех своих приятелей, все попойки с ними в «Сосновой шишке» и кабаках попроще, все прогулки по улице Сент-Оноре, всех своих вдовушек и господина д'Артаньяна в придачу — Марсан бы все отдал за то, чтобы Филипп был с ним, наедине, здесь, где существовали только они двое.  
— Вам нравится это, — произнес Филипп: не вопрос, а утверждение. — Что ж, перейдем к следующему уроку. — И он принялся расстегивать камзол.  
«А вдруг это снова проверка? — думал Марсан, наблюдая за ним, не пытаясь помочь. — Почему же «вдруг»? Проверка и есть. Господи, да чего же он от меня хочет?»  
Не раздевшись полностью, Филипп поглаживал свой член, лишь слегка возбужденный, и выжидающе смотрел на Марсана.  
— Ну же, давай. — Марсан вздрогнул, узнав эти плавные, тягучие интонации. — Это просто. Встань на колени. Встань, Шарль.  
И снова Марсан повиновался: все мысли у него к тому времени уже закончились. Опустившись на колени перед кроватью, он вобрал в себя почти равнодушную плоть и неумело задвигал головой, вспоминая, как это делали шлюхи.  
Опять ему на затылок легла рука, направляя, задавая ритм — такой жесткий, что он совсем растерялся. Филипп скрестил ноги за его спиной, словно беря в плен, взялся за его голову обеими руками.  
— Поработай, Шарль, постарайся для меня, братец. Сделай мне хорошо. Ты же хочешь, чтобы мне было хорошо?  
Шарль старался, хотя на глазах уже выступили слезы. Член у него во рту все рос, заходя ему в глотку, мешая дышать. Филипп и сам дышал тяжело и хрипло, пальцы его стали совсем твердыми, стальными, лодыжки больно давили Марсану на спину. В какой-то миг тому показалось, что он больше не выдержит — этой беспомощности, этой покорности, — и он выпустил член и рванулся прочь.  
Но Филипп, вскочив, удержал его на месте и толкнул, заставляя опять упасть на колени. Теперь он стоял перед Марсаном, вновь с рукой на его затылке, а другой держал свой член, твердый, блестящий от слюны и подрагивающий.  
— Тише, малыш, тише, — бормотал он, задыхаясь, — все хорошо. Тебе же нравится это. Скажи, что нравится.  
Марсан лишь мычал и отворачивался от головки, тычущейся в его губы, скользящей по щеке.  
— Я больше не могу, — наконец взмолился он, вцепившись обеими руками в бедра брата, чтобы держать его на расстоянии. — Не надо, пожалуйста, хватит.  
— Да брось, у тебя все получается. — Филипп с усилием развернул его голову к себе. — Открой рот, возьми его, Шарль.  
Марсан все мотал головой, жмурясь и уже не сдерживая слез, и тогда Филипп каким-то ловким движением нажал ему на нижнюю челюсть, отчего та опустилась сама собой, поспешно засунул член и принялся трахать его в рот — быстро, жестко поддавая тазом. Марсан пытался не скулить и не отталкивать его, не бороться, догадавшись, что нужно дать ему кончить, и тогда эта пытка прекратится.  
В последнюю секунду он выхватил член, и горячие капли упали Марсану на лицо, залепили ресницы, окропили скулы. Филипп прижал его лоб к своему бедру, так что края приспущенной одежды царапали и без того воспаленную кожу. Так они и застыли на какое-то время: Филипп — выравнивая дыхание, Марсан — кусая губы с горьким привкусом семени и стараясь не разрыдаться.  
Филипп, разумеется, очнулся первым.  
— Ну вот и славно, — произнес он голосом бодрым и даже счастливым, совсем не тем стылым и пепельным, каким он разговаривал вначале. — Слышите, Шарль? Ах боже мой, перестаньте.  
Он вздернул Марсана на ноги, затем усадил на кровать, заставил смотреть себе в глаза. Принялся вытирать его лицо рукавом своей сорочки, а потом вдруг замер на миг с чем-то странным во взгляде, в глазах, лучащихся сейчас так ярко, — и стал облизывать его по-кошачьи, от век до подбородка, то и дело возвращаясь к губам.  
Тут уж Марсан не выдержал — слезы хлынули из глаз потоком, он обхватил Филиппа обеими руками, прижался к нему, уткнулся носом ему в шею. Из него как будто вынули все кости, и он превратился в жидкий хлюпающий бульон; он сам себе был отвратителен.  
— Шарль, милый, не плачь, — шептал ему в ухо Филипп, — не плачь, глупый мальчишка. Ты такой молодец, мы с Луи так гордимся тобой. Ты у нас самый лучший.  
В конце концов Филипп уложил его на кровать и сам вытянулся рядом с ним, согревая своим телом.  
— Давай-ка я тебя укрою, а то завтра, чего доброго, откроется горячка. Так тебе хорошо? Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь. Очень тебя люблю.  
Марсану очень хотелось в это верить, как Арманде в старинное происхождение ее брошки, и он верил.

8.  
К чему все это было, выяснилось на следующее утро, у Луи в кабинете, когда Филипп вывалил на стол пачку писем и записочек, источающих мощный цветочный аромат. Все они были адресованы Марсану, а передавал их не кто иной, как маркиз де Лавальер, брат любовницы короля, — точнее, пытался передавать через Филиппа, а тот до поры до времени их придерживал, рассказывая влюбленному всякие байки.  
Теперь они втроем читали эти послания, хохоча над вычурным стилем маркиза, который мог заткнуть за пояс не только вдовушек Марсана, но и саму м-ль Скюдери. Марсану предстоящая затея уже казалась забавным приключением — сейчас, когда он сидел между братьями, как в старые добрые времена, и они прихлебывали крепкое пойло из фляжки и бросали куриные кости в камин. А о том, что случилось вчера, Марсан постарался забыть как можно скорее и тщательнее.  
Маркиз де Лавальер был существом крайне юным и таким же полупрозрачным, как его сестра. Он казался совершенно ошеломленным переменами в своей судьбе, вынесшими его из окрестностей Блуа в Париж и швырнувшими его в самую гущу придворной жизни. Именно такое впечатление сложилось у Марсана во время первого свидания с ним, состоявшегося на Кур-ла-Рен, в месте, давно вышедшем из моды и оттого малолюдном.  
Маркиз краснел, робел и заикался, смущаясь куда больше Марсана, так что тому даже стало жаль беднягу. Разговор касался чего угодно — новых театральных представлений, светских сплетен, слухов о грядущем военном походе, — но только не той темы, которую маркиз столь трепетно затрагивал в своих письмах. И во время следующей прогулки, в Венсенском лесу, где уже не было никаких свидетелей, Марсан решил взять инициативу в свои руки.  
Когда они остановились для короткого отдыха на поляне, овеянной дыханием ранней весны, Марсан спешился первым, а затем пришел на помощь маркизу, словно тот был дамой, после чего заключил его в объятия.  
Лавальер вспыхнул и схватился за щеки смешным детским жестом.  
— О, я прошу вас… — залепетал он, наверное, и сам не зная, о чем просит: то ли пощадить его, то ли, напротив, растоптать цвет его юности, подобно тому, как их кони безжалостно вытаптывали синюю россыпь подснежников.  
— Вы так милы, — произнес Марсан, почти не лукавя: маркиз действительно казался ему милым и забавным, как котенок, играющий с ленточкой. Рядом с ним он чувствовал себя чертовски опытным и наконец-то не беспомощным.  
Лавальер вскинул на него огромные молочно-голубые глаза, полные бесконечного доверия, и прижал ладони к его сердцу, словно желая взять его в руки.  
Несколько позже, когда они в обнимку прогуливались по поляне, Марсану пришлось выслушать его исповедь: о том, как в Блуа мачеха застала его за невинным поцелуем с одним из его товарищей-пажей, и о том, что за этим воспоследовало. Его заперли на несколько недель в монастыре для покаяния, а малахольная сестра в письмах советовала ему самобичевание, которым якобы укрепляла себя на пути добродетели. Он был в таком отчаянии, что даже попробовал — но быстро прекратил это занятие, «потому что было очень больно».  
Естественно, просочились слухи; при маленьком дворе Гастона Орлеанского стоило чихнуть у себя в спальне, а наутро у тебя уже справлялись о здоровье. В итоге его сверстники и молодые люди постарше — многие из которых отличались от него лишь тем, что не позволяли себя поймать, — превратили его в мишень для своего остроумия. Но хуже всего было то, что несмотря на весь ад, через который ему пришлось пройти, его наклонности никуда не делись, а только крепли с каждым днем.  
Если бы так продолжалось и дальше, то он, скорее всего, заморил бы себя постом, а может, умчался бы на какую-нибудь войну, чтобы пасть в первой же битве, но тут фортуна их рода волшебным образом переменилась. А в Париже он встретил человека… прекрасного, доброго, достойнейшего человека, чье имя он не может назвать, который объяснил ему, что пути Господни неисповедимы, и пути любви — тоже, и каким его сотворил Бог, таким он и является, и грех — это то, в чем нет любви.  
И поэтому, только поэтому маркиз дал волю своим чувствам и написал Марсану те письма, в которых, как он надеялся, оставался крайне почтительным; и если Марсану его влечение хотя бы не отвратительно, он станет счастливейшим человеком на свете. Он просит только об одном: уважать целомудрие его страсти, не желающей ничего, кроме ответного душевного порыва.  
Марсана такие условия вполне устраивали, хотя он сообразил разыграть уместное сожаление по этому поводу и сорвать с губ Лавальера очередной вполне невинный поцелуй.

9.  
Так у них все дальше и шло, к удовольствию обоих, а главное — к удовольствию Филиппа. Тому зачем-то позарез понадобилось приглашение на малый, почти домашний прием у одной из родственниц Лавальера, и не успел Марсан его раздобыть, как выяснилось, что они с Филиппом должны непременно прибыть туда вдвоем.  
То были весьма чинные посиделки в небогатом доме; из-за недостатка свечей и в столовой, и гостиной царила полутьма. После ужина устроили игру по маленькой; старички и старушки резались друг с другом в пикет, а Филипп расхаживал среди них, как волк в овчарне, и так и рыскал взглядом вокруг — кого-то искал.  
— Вот он, — прошипел вдруг Филипп, больно сдавив предплечье брата. — Все-таки пришел. Нет, не оглядывайтесь. В кресле, в углу.  
Марсана, умиравшего от скуки, разобрало любопытство. Он подошел к сидящей за карточным столиком Анне Гонзага — единственной, кого он тут знал, поскольку встречался с ней у королевы, и тоже смотревшейся здесь инородным телом, весьма авантажным, — подошел якобы для того, чтобы дать ей совет в игре, и поверх ее пышного плеча бросил взгляд в тот самый затемненный угол.  
Насколько можно было рассмотреть, там сидел молодой человек, похожий на бедного родственника, в костюме, в котором, наверное, его отец являлся к Людовику Тринадцатому в Лувр. Пламя свечей выхватывало мягкие, безвольные, но при этом дерзкие черты его лица, казавшегося бы довольно привлекательным, если бы оно не было таким сонным. Молодой человек скучал еще откровеннее, чем Марсан.  
— Кто это? — спросил он у Филиппа, когда они отошли к окну, глотнуть апрельской вечерней свежести. Тот и не подумал ответить на вопрос.  
— Подойдите к нему, обратите на себя его внимание, скажите ему что-нибудь. Книги… Он их любит, вчера видел его у книготорговца на Новом мосту. Вон, у него на подлокотнике лежит одна, спросите, что он читает. Словом, как хотите, но вы должны обратить на себя его внимание.  
— Зачем? — упорствовал Марсан, и Филипп в раздражении огрызнулся:  
— Затем, что я так хочу. — Но тяжелый взгляд брата заставил его вздохнуть и пойти на попятный. — Ах, ну хорошо же, это некто д'Эффиа, он нигде не бывает, только здесь, и то редко. Он — наследник несметных богатств, его бабка сколотила миллионы на откупах, за что в сорок восьмом году толпа чуть не спалила ей особняк. Но дело не в этом, а в том, что ему скоро купят должность у Месье, затем он нам и нужен. Ну что же вы стоите, ступайте!  
Марсан и тут не удержался от мальчишеского фырканья. Похоже, потерпев неудачу с финансистами и министрами, Филипп нацелился на Орлеанский дом. Собственно, туда и вели все ниточки: высокопоставленный покровитель содомитов и «достойнейший человек» маркиза де Лавальера, скорее всего, являлся одним и тем же лицом — Единственным Братом Короля.  
Впрочем, от Марсана ждали не суждений, а действий. В этот момент Анна Гонзага громко пожелала прохладительного, а поскольку слуг в этом доме так же не хватало, как и всего остального, Марсану представился шанс проявить галантность и принести ей бокал лимонада с буфета, стоящего как раз в том самом темном углу.  
Возвращаясь обратно, он прошел с нужной стороны кресла и как бы случайно сшиб книжку на пол. Рассыпавшись в извинениях, подобрал ее, бросил взгляд на обложку — и глаза его округлились от изумления. Он молча вручил ее владельцу, что-то невнятно пробормотавшему в знак благодарности, и двинулся дальше.  
— Там непонятные буквы на обложке! — прошептал он Филиппу в ухо. — Круглые такие, как петельки в кружевах.  
— «Петельки», — передразнил его Филипп. — Греческий, должно быть. Ну и что? Господи, что он моет читать по-гречески — «Илиаду», Софокла какого-нибудь? Это не повод обделаться от страха. Да не будьте вы таким тупицей. Трагедии, кстати, — отличная тема для беседы. Спросите его, что он думает об этой новой сенсации… как его… Ронсар? Расин. Не беда, что вы его пьес не видели, Эффиа должен говорить, не вы. Немедленно подойдите к нему снова, иначе, клянусь, завтра же отправитесь в Роймон.  
Не то чтобы Марсан очень верил в эту угрозу, но деваться ему было некуда. Однако, едва он выдавил из себя первые слова наскоро слепленной фразы, как д'Эффиа вдруг распахнул свои сонные глаза и метнул взгляд сначала на него, а потом в дальний конец гостиной, на Филиппа, и взгляды эти были как кинжалы. Марсан осекся, а д'Эффиа лениво потянулся в кресле, разлепил свои пухлые губы и тихим, но жестким голосом произнес:  
— Давайте сразу к делу, господин виконт.  
— Но… — только и сумел выдавить тот.  
— Но здесь неподходящее место, понимаю. Ваш брат любит гулять на Новом мосту, прямо как я, а вы? Так или иначе, завтра на закате я там буду, возле лавки старьевщика, той, с чучелом русалки.  
И он снова уютно свернулся в кресле, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Выслушав его доклад, Филипп сначала пришел в некоторое замешательство, но затем оживился:  
— Отлично, он уже назначил вам свидание! Я полагал, что он куда неприступнее. Загадочная личность; а впрочем, всем им нужно одно. Ладно, давайте-ка прощаться с хозяйкой, здесь нам больше делать нечего.

10.  
На следующий день Марсан действительно нашел д'Эффиа возле указанной лавки и в свете заходящего солнца смог рассмотреть его чуть получше. Лицо у него и сейчас было сонное, с чуть припухшими веками, волосы — грязные, суконный плащ — в подозрительных пятнах. Зато перстни он носил такие, какие и не следовало бы показывать в подобных местах — могут ненароком оторвать вместе с пальцами.  
Марсан по-прежнему не знал, как наладить контакт с человеком, который от скуки читает по-гречески, но Филипп от всех его сомнений отмахивался: «Просто слушайте его и кивайте».  
Впрочем, д'Эффиа был неразговорчив. Поприветствовав Марсана кивком, он сказал лишь: «Следуйте за мной», после чего, не оглядываясь, зашагал куда-то под мост.  
Здесь к песчаной отмели приткнулось несколько ветхих лодок с навесами от дождя, и одна из них прямо-таки ходила ходуном; оттуда доносились недвусмысленные звуки. Стайка немытых шлюх проводила их угрюмыми взглядами, нищий немой, сидевший прямо на земле, замычал, когда д'Эффиа задел его полой плаща по лицу. Под опорами моста было сыро, темно и, надо признаться, страшновато. Марсан положил руку на эфес шпаги, а д'Эффиа вдруг резко развернулся и втолкнул его в простенок между опорой и гранитной облицовкой набережной. Там было так тесно, что не помашешь шпагой, камень прижал руки Марсана к бокам. Д'Эффиа нависал над ним, пронзая его тем же острым, как кинжал, взглядом.  
— Чего он хочет, ваш брат? Что ему нужно? Что он знает? Говорите быстро, говорите правду.  
Марсан чувствовал себя так, как, наверное, чувствовал бы в тот день в Ройомоне, если бы Арманда застала его возле своего бюро. Только, конечно, еще хуже — ведь рядом плескалась Сена, из которой частенько вылавливают трупы. И никакой серебряной брошки у него с собой не было.  
— Я… Я же только спросил, что у вас за книга!  
— Трактат аль Масуди «О стихиях», вполне одобренный матерью нашей католической церковью, у папы римского в библиотеке есть один экземпляр. И что? За этим вы сюда тащились? Зачем ваш брат следил за мной?  
Ответить на это было нечего. Марсан только раскрывал рот и тут же закрывал его, как свежая рыба на прилавке, а д'Эффиа с презрительным видом отступил от него и отряхнул руки, которые испачкал о заплесневелые стены.  
— Мне говорили, что лотарингцы — люди решительные и прямолинейные, даже слишком, но здесь я такого не наблюдаю. Ступайте же и передайте своим, что я очень разочарован.  
Марсан возвращался домой с ощущением полного поражения. Путь его лежал через квартал Марэ, где жила одна из его вдовушек, и так хотелось завернуть к ней, вытянуть промокшие ноги перед камином, чтобы она хлопотала вокруг него, потчевала домашними наливками и переживала, не простудится ли он. Ему и правда было зябко, и он уже собрался было нанять фиакр и тут обнаружил, что кошелек с его пояса срезан, остался один ремешок. Две нижние пуговицы на камзоле тоже отсутствовали. На Новом мосту такое было не редкостью, и все же от этого Марсан почувствовал себя окончательно униженным.  
Пажи, игравшие в нижней приемной в кости, сказали, что братья ждут его у Луи в кабинете. Вошел он туда с тяжким сердцем, принял у Луи кубок с подогретым вином, но, пока рассказывал свою историю, понял, что ругать его сегодня не будут. По крайней мере, не больше обычного.  
Брови у Луи все ползли вверх, пока он слушал, а Филипп и вовсе пришел в крайнее воодушевление.  
— Так и сказал — «что он знает»? Мы, кажется, нарвались на золотую жилу. Этот человек полон грязных тайн — черт, да он сам себя выдал! Не так уж он умен, каким себя считает. Я помню, болтали, что он алхимик, но я не верил — и, кажется, зря.  
Луи был настроен более скептически.  
— Алхимия не запрещена законом, пока он не пытается торговать своими эликсирами, и, Филипп, ты уверен, что хочешь в это влезать?  
— Конечно хочу. Он боится, Луи, понимаешь, боится, а страх стоит денег. Или услуг.  
— Мы не знаем, чего он боится, — продолжал возражать Луи.  
— Узнаем, — отмахнулся Филипп и обратился к Марсану. — Так чем у вас все закончилось? К чему вы пришли?  
— Я уже все рассказал, — пожал плечами Марсан, гревший руки о кубок, а нос — в винных парах. — Он, мол, разочаровался в лотарингцах.  
— Что за чушь, — поморщился Филипп. — Мы не можем позволить ему сорваться с крючка. Вы ему хоть дали понять, что он вам интересен?  
— Обстановка, знаете ли, не располагала, — защищался Марсан. — Когда он задавал такие вопросы…  
— А вы, как обычно, не знали, что на них ответить. Воистину, вы необучаемы. Неужели трудно было сказать что-нибудь вроде… э-э… «Я очарован вашей таинственностью и тенью старинной трагедии, осеняющей вас…»  
— Какой еще трагедии? — удивился Луи.  
— Ну как же, д'Эффиа — племянник Сен-Мара, любовника покойного короля, которого казнил Ришелье. Редкостный был идиот, считай полоумный; у д'Эффиа отец официально сумасшедший, бабка, как я уже говорил, сказочно богата и, по слухам, из евреев. А больше их род ничем не знаменит. Итак, Шарль, вы влюблены, вы околдованы — если он мистик, ему должно это понравиться, — и никому не признавались в этом, кроме брата, который по мере сил пытался вам помочь. К дьяволу все, он совсем еще молод, живет затворником — уверен, ему уже надоело любить свой кулак.  
— Но он точно?.. — засомневался Луи, а Филипп оборвал его:  
— Точно. — Но пояснений никаких не дал. — Словом, дело — раз плюнуть, однако вы, разумеется, не справились. Мне странно, что я от вас чего-то другого ожидал.  
— Что толку его пилить, — вздохнул Луи. — Надо думать, как дело поправить.  
— А что тут думать? Шарль, вот бумага, а вот перо, садитесь и пишите ему.  
— Что? — испуганно спросил Марсан. Легко было Филиппу рассуждать, не видел он д'Эффиа, когда тот не притворялся диванной собачкой: нет, его не проведешь. — Что я должен ему писать?  
— Да все то, что я сейчас рассказывал, если хоть слово проникло в то, что у вас между ушей. Вы очарованы, вы грезите и хотите выразить ему свои чувства лично. Добавьте пару абзацев из писем Лавальера, умоляйте о снисхождении к вашему косноязычию, хоть немного постарайтесь, а не надейтесь на других. Потом дадите мне на проверку, и мы не сядем ужинать, пока все не будет готово.  
Но им все же пришлось прерваться для трапезы: письмо было переписано не менее трех раз. Только к утру неутомимый Филипп признал его удовлетворительным, когда Марсан уже засыпал в кресле от усталости, и тут же оно было отправлено адресату.

11.  
Прошла неделя, если не больше, прежде чем пришел ответ: его уже и не ждали. Д'Эффиа с присущей ему почти лотарингской прямолинейностью назначал Марсану встречу в трактире на дороге в Сен-Клу.  
Эта местность славилась своими питейными и прочими увеселительными заведениями, часто не самого высокого пошиба, но то, под вывеской «Лисья нора», где ждал его д'Эффиа, словно перенеслось сюда из какой-нибудь патриархальной Нормандии, а то и идиллической Аркадии. Оно лежало в стороне от дорог, среди возделанных полей и веселых рощ, полных птичьего пения. Задний двор его спускался к притоку Сены, к причалу с двумя лодками, в которых дремали рыбаки. Марсан, который как раз начал постигать военное ремесло в своей мушкетерской роте, отметил про себя, что трактир расположен весьма стратегически, и пусть отсюда по реке наличествует, а рыбаки эти какие-то уж очень крепкие на вид.  
В ухоженной конюшне он заметил только одну лошадь — роскошного вороного жеребца, а горничная в чистом переднике провела его на второй этаж по выскобленной до желтого цвета деревянной лестнице, которая под их шагами скрипела так оглушительно, что становилось ясно: она играет тут роль часового.  
Д'Эффиа занимал две смежные комнаты и сидел в передней из них за широким сосновым, гладко отполированным столом. Были вечерние сумерки, любимое его время, и единственная сальная свечка в центре стола не столько давала свет, сколько пускала по стенам отраженные от столешницы янтарные зайчики. Д'Эффиа пил бордосское, наполнил стакан и для Марсана. Тот сел напротив, внимательно изучая как всегда сонное, чуть припухшее под глазами и очень печальное лицо визави.  
— Так стало быть, вы в меня влюблены? — таким был его первый вопрос.  
Хитрить с ним не имело смысла, что бы там ни внушал Филипп.  
— А вы отчего-то уверены, что я желаю вам зла, — сказал Марсан, — и это меня огорчает. Мне ведь даже невдомек, отчего кто-то захотел бы плести против вас заговоры.  
Д'Эффиа хмыкнул и отвернулся к окну; он вообще избегал смотреть на Марсана.  
— Хотя бы потому, что я богат, — произнес он после паузы. — И есть люди, которые желают отправить меня вслед за отцом в «маленький дом», чтобы завладеть моими деньгами. Непристойное поведение — чем не повод? И заметьте, это только одна из причин. Вы дадите мне слово, что ни вы, ни ваш брат не имеют к ней никакого касательства?  
— Вы нас оскорбляете, — произнес Марсан без угрозы, просто констатируя факт.  
— Бросьте, когда речь идет о таких деньгах, честь становится понятием весьма эфемерным. Ваша беда, виконт, в том, что вы совсем не умеете лгать, так что совершенно не годитесь для той роли, на которую вас наняли. Лучше скажите мне правду, и мы по крайней мере расстанемся друзьями.  
Насчет неспособности Марсана убедительно завираться д'Эффиа попал в точку, но он все-таки слишком плохо знал лотарингцев. Нюанс состоял в том, что Марсан еще с детства усвоил: правд много, и ты можешь выбрать ту, которая больше подходит обстоятельствам.  
Терпкое вино плескалось в стакане, благодаря игре света приобретая несвойственный ему розоватый оттенок, а Марсан перебирал свои правды и расставлял их по ранжиру. Может ли быть, что Филипп стакнулся с врагами д'Эффиа, чтобы помочь им лишить его состояния, а самому получить за это некий процент? Нет, вряд ли. Не в нынешнем стиле Филиппа; как раз то, что он называл «тянуть по сотне ливров из чужих кошельков». А вот грядущая должность д'Эффиа при дворе герцога Орлеанского — это как раз то, что он называл «самому превратиться в деньги». Наверное, Филипп и для себя хотел чего-то подобного, а значит, ему нужны были союзники в Пале-Рояле, и следовательно, д'Эффиа со стороны лотарингцев совершенно ничего не грозило, кроме, может быть, небольшого шантажа.  
— Клянусь, я не желаю вам никакого зла, — наконец произнес Марсан.  
— Вы — несомненно, но шевалье…  
Марсан обиделся.  
— Да зачем же делать из него исчадие ада? Разве он кого-то погубил за всю свою жизнь?  
— Случая не представилось, — проронил д'Эффиа. — А так, я уверен, он любого с легким сердцем отправит в Бастилию или, скажем, в ссылку лет на двадцать, если увидит тут свой профит. Говорите правду, виконт, я настаиваю.  
Марсан вздохнул. Его начал утомлять этот разговор. И особенно — вдруг проснувшееся в нем сострадание к человеку, чье богатство заставляло его чувствовать себя так, словно он находился в осажденной крепости.  
— Правда в том, — он потянулся через стол и накрыл руку д'Эффиа своей, потом взял ее, неожиданно безвольную, в свои ладони, — правда в том, что вы очень одиноки, и вам нужны друзья.  
Д'Эффиа уставился на свою кисть, которую Марсан сейчас слегка пожимал и поглаживал, и лицо его было почти непроницаемым, но только почти.  
Правда была в циничных словах Филиппа: «Всем им нужно одно». Марсан сейчас отлично видел, что д'Эффиа до смерти хотелось, чтобы вся эта чушь, которую они с Филиппом вдвоем сочинили и изложили в своем послании, оказалась святой и окончательной истиной. И ему требовалась вся мощь его интеллекта, чтобы сопротивляться этому желанию.  
— Все это очень просто проверить, — произнес д'Эффиа глухим и мертвым голосом. — Идите сюда, — сказал он, вставая. — Идите ко мне.  
И он наконец поднял на Марсана глаза, и тот увидел в них такой дикий застарелый голод, что ему немедленно захотелось броситься отсюда прочь со всех ног. Лучшей защитой он счел нападение, поэтому, тоже вскочив, толкнул д'Эффиа к стене, упал перед ним на колени и потащил вниз его брюки, чтобы сделать то единственное, что он кое-как умел.  
Марсан еще мало видел членов в своей жизни, и тот, который предстал перед ним, весьма его удивил. Кое-что навело его на мысль, что слухи о еврейском происхождении д'Эффиа — не такие уж слухи, а из-за загнутой к животу формы на него еще и неудобно было насаживаться ртом. Впрочем, особенно трудиться и не понадобилось — д'Эффиа кончил минуты через полторы. Рот Марсана наполнился соленым, горьким и липким, но сплюнуть он не решился: по его опыту, только шлюхи сплевывали, а вдовушки всегда глотали.  
Так же поступил и он, давя тошноту и медленно поднимаясь на ноги. Д'Эффиа стоял, распластавшись по стене, упершись в нее ладонями и затылком, глядя в потолок, но едва Марсан выпрямился, как он схватил его обеими руками и потащил к двери в другую комнату. Все еще только начиналось.  
Там стояла огромная кровать, рассчитанная на четверых постояльцев, и д'Эффиа опрокинул Марсана на нее, после чего принялся сдирать с него одежду. Вид у него был такой безумный, что на миг Марсану снова стало страшно, но потом он вспомнил Филиппа в его худших проявлениях, вспомнил, что нужно подчиниться, и тогда все закончится гораздо быстрее.  
И вот он уже лежал обнаженный перед д'Эффиа, на котором еще оставалось кое-что из белья, и тот целовал его так исступленно, словно не мог поверить, что перед ним — молодое, здоровое, холеное тело, а не то, чем он привык пробавляться в своем одиночестве. Болели губы, болели соски, и кожа на боках, в которую д'Эффиа впивался, как клешнями; член только съеживался в ответ на эту грубую хватку.  
— Вы меня не хотите, — выдохнул д'Эффиа, обвиняя. — Не хотите, не…  
— Просто будьте нежнее, — прошептал Марсан. — Не насилуйте меня, я и так весь ваш.  
Д'Эффиа лег на бок и уткнулся лбом ему в грудь, содрогаясь от страсти, с которой он не мог совладать и не знал, что делать. Марсан представил, что рядом лежит Филипп, злой, колючий и несчастный, которого нужно укротить своей преданностью и лаской. И он принялся осторожно целовать его в висок, в скулу, в угол рта, одновременно поглаживая по спине поверх так и не снятой сорочки.  
Под этими аккуратными прикосновениями д'Эффиа вроде бы расслабился, затих и уже не дышал так шумно, словно у него вот-вот разорвутся легкие, — и вдруг он рванулся вперед, опрокинул Марсана лицом вниз и сам навалился сверху.  
Ничего подобного в планы Марсана не входило, ни в данной ситуации, ни в каких-либо других, и он взвыл, пытаясь освободиться. Но его крепко прижало к кровати тяжелое тело, цепкие пальцы взяли его запястья в клещи, а в уши ему стелился шепот:  
— Лежите, не двигайтесь, не бойтесь, я не буду входить. Просто лежите так, пожалуйста, прошу вас.  
Марсан ощутил, как вдоль его ягодиц ложится скользкий, наверное, уже смазанный слюной член, как он вдавливается глубже, трется вверх и вниз о то отверстие, которое он сейчас судорожно сжимал. Д'Эффиа опять задыхался над ним, яростно работая бедрами; все его тело окаменело, пока он стонал:  
— Пожалуйста, позволь мне, умоляю, хоть чуть-чуть, господи, как же я тебя хочу…  
Головка члена толкалась в кольцо крепко сжатых мышц и скользила выше, снова ныряла вниз — и так раз за разом. Д'Эффиа уже ничего не говорил, только издавал отрывистые звуки, колыхаясь и раскачиваясь, кусая Марсана за плечи, за шею. Наконец он замер, коротко вскрикнул, и Марсан ощутил горячую влагу, стекающую ему между ног, а затем д'Эффиа рухнул на него, обдавая жарким дыханием, но почти сразу отвалился в сторону, перевернулся и уставился в потолок.  
Марсан так и лежал, уткнувшись лицом в веселенькое бязевое покрывало, ожидая, когда схлынет очередная волна тошноты. Д'Эффиа заговорил — высоким голосом, в котором звенели злость и отчаяние:  
— Передайте шевалье: он получит то, чего хочет, как только я смогу ему это предоставить. Похоже, я знаю, что ему нужно, пусть он это возьмет. Но взамен… Вы станете моим, только моим, будете принадлежать мне, пусть он и не думает торговать вами направо и налево.  
— Что вы такое говорите, — вновь обиделся Марсан, — никто мной не торгует.  
Д'Эффиа порывисто развернулся к нему, запустил руку в его волосы.  
— Шарль, Шарль… Вот видите, я даже знаю ваше имя, а вы мое? Не важно, помните: он — животное, держитесь от него подальше, будьте со мной. Я вас не обижу, я буду с вами нежен. Хотите денег? У меня их столько, сколько вы за всю жизнь не потратите. Что вам еще может быть нужно? Что?  
«Да пойми ты, идиот, — думал Марсан, жмурясь и сглатывая слюну, — ты только потому на меня так повелся, что я на него похож. Я — как ангел, которого не страшно потрогать руками. Одна беда с вами, умниками».  
И действительно, вскоре последовала очередная исповедь: он лежал в объятиях д'Эффиа, головой на его плече, и слушал речь довольно бессвязную, с его точки зрения, но оттого не менее пугающую. Сколько бы не шпынял его Филипп, он давно уже понял, что проще жить дураком, и теперь, внимая д'Эффиа, снова в этом убеждался. Лишь под утро оба забылись беспокойным сном, а потом разъехались разными дорогами, отчужденные и молчаливые.

12.  
Вскоре Филипп стал регулярно посещать Отель д'Эффиа и вести там переговоры, детали которых оставались тайной не только для Марсана, но, возможно, даже для Луи. А Марсан был вынужден каждую неделю наезжать в чистенький уютный трактир на дороге в Сен-Клу, один вид которого вскоре стал ему ненавистен.  
Когда он жаловался Филиппу на то, как пугает его болезненная страсть д'Эффиа, его лютое желание овладеть им во всех смыслах слова, его брат в кои-то веки не отмахивался от «нытья», а снисходил до утешений:  
— Я понимаю, вам кажется, он сожрать вас готов без соли и масла, но поверьте: это пройдет. Ничто в этом мире не длится вечно, а тем более любовь и страсть: до гроба они никогда не доживают. Месяц, другой — и он успокоится.  
Но пока ничто не говорило о том, что д'Эффиа скоро утолит свою жажду. Он набрасывался на Марсана, терзал его тело, уже не надеясь пробудить ответный порыв, доводя обоих до истощения. Каждый раз д'Эффиа долго упрашивал его устроиться так, чтобы он мог приставить головку к его анусу и тереться о него либо мастурбировать, горько при этом стеная. Марсан упирался, помня о том случае, когда д'Эффиа воспользовался его расслабленностью и просунул в него член почти на полпальца. Д'Эффиа клялся, что больше так делать не будет, отказывался от оральных ласк, говорил, что хочет по-своему и только по-своему. Наконец он сам брал в рот, вылизывал Марсану всю промежность, отчего тот становился вялым и мечтательным, — и тогда-то добивался своего. И хотя настоящих соитий между ними не происходило, вся эта возня утомляла Марсана так, словно он пропустил через себя роту солдат.  
Все это его изрядно угнетало. Он стал плохо спать, ему снились кошмары. Он избегал приятелей — ему казалось, что по одному его виду они могут о чем-то догадаться. К тому же Филипп настаивал на точном соблюдении договора с д'Эффиа, а потому заставил Марсана порвать с чиновницей, которая на тот момент его содержала, а заодно и с Лавальером.  
Последнее прошло не так легко, несмотря на крайнюю эфемерность их отношений. Малютка маркиз выпросил последнее свидание, на котором прямо-таки залил Марсана слезами. У того сердце разрывалось, глядя на такое горе, и он даже осмелился сказать Филиппу, что не видит в этом расставании никакой необходимости. В конце концов, у них с Лавальером просто дружба.  
На этот раз Филипп всерьез рассердился.  
— Вечно вы привязываетесь ко всем, кто на вас взгляд задержит, ей-богу, как собачонка. Делайте, что вам велено.  
То ли брат был как-то особенно бесцеремонен то ли из-за переутомления последних дней Марсан стал особенно уязвим, то ли подспудная жалость к себе вылилась в жалость к Лавальеру, но он пошел на открытый бунт.  
— А вам не приходило в голову, что все эти чувства, над которыми вы так любите смеяться, существуют не только в книжках? А вы их не испытываете не потому, что они выдуманные, а потому, что вы — калека, урод. Вам душу как проказой разъело.  
Марсан расхрабрился еще и по той причине, что они находились в этот момент на людях — на маленьком празднике, который королева давала в честь одной из своих дам. Двор тогда только переехал в Сен-Жермен, и после тесного душного Парижа все радовались приволью: сады, террасы, площадки для игры в мяч, каскады фонтанов и прочее, что так располагало к пикникам на природе.  
Марсан с Филиппом как раз отошли к фонтану, чтобы плеск воды заглушал их разговор, и Марсану в первый миг показалось, что сейчас он засунет его голову под воду. А затем губы Филиппа растянулись в ледяной ядовитой улыбке.  
— Только не говорите мне, что вы не знаете, — довольно зловеще произнес он. — Даже вы не способны быть таким слепым и глухим.  
— Чего я не знаю? — ощетинился Марсан.  
— Вашего маркиза трахают все, кому не лень, в вашем бывшем полку, в Королевской Швейцарской сотне и в Шотландской тоже. Он любит высоких, но дает всем. Кроме вас, я так понимаю. Как вы могли не знать? Он и с мушкетерами путается, совершенно безотказен — добрая душа. Я его тоже имел, между прочим.  
Все эти новости вконец расстроили Марсана. И не только тем, что он в очередной раз выставил себя идиотом, но еще ему показалось, будто из мира ушло нечто неосязаемое, почти незаметное, но очень важное.  
— Знаете, мне что-то совершенно не хочется вас видеть, — сказал он, бросая рыбкам в фонтан крошки пирога. — Не могли бы вы оставить меня в покое? На сегодня, а лучше навсегда.  
Филипп на это ничего не ответил, только ухмыльнулся, похлопал его по плечу и действительно ушел. Жест его, впрочем, означал: «Никуда ты не денешься», и деваться и впрямь, как всегда, было некуда. Не возвращаться же в самом деле в Ройомон. И если бы он съехал из Тюильри и по примеру некоторых товарищей снял бы комнаты в городе, — это в глазах общества выглядело бы как демарш, как открытое неповиновение семейству, что привело бы к сплетням, дрязгам и еще бог весть каким последствиям. И потом, чем же он будет заниматься? На военную карьеру рассчитывать нечего, были у господина д'Артаньяна мушкетеры и получше. И годную невесту ему без поддержки семьи не найти.  
Потому, остынув немного, он уже через час подошел к Филиппу и как ни в чем не бывало заговорил с ним о присутствующих здесь дамах.

13.  
Лавальера, брата своей соперницы, королева, разумеется, на свои вечера не приглашала, и Марсан встретился с ним на следующее утро, когда они верхом сопровождали карету Старшей Мадемуазель, вздумавшей с утра покататься. Малютка маркиз, как всегда, улыбнулся ему в знак приветствия, но вместо того, чтобы ответить тем же, Марсан бросил на него один-единственный суровый взгляд, после чего упорно его игнорировал, несмотря на все его ужимки и горестные позы.  
К вечеру он получил нацарапанную неровным почерком, залитую слезами записку, в которой Лавальер умолял сказать ему, в чем он провинился. Неужели Марсан все-таки решил его бросить? Тот большими буквами вывел поперек записки слово «ШЛЮХА» и отослал ее обратно.  
С тех пор Лавальер к нему переменился: смотрел злобно, подпускал шпильки, а язычок у него оказался весьма острый. Что касается д'Эффиа, то Марсан стал видеться с ним даже чаще, поскольку тот поступил на службу к Месье и жил с ним в Шато-Неф, здесь же, в Сен-Жермене. Укромных уголков там хватало, и при дворе Месье на такие привычки смотрели даже не сквозь пальцы, а весьма одобрительно. И в результате, как и предсказывал Филипп, д'Эффиа стал к Марсану остывать — еще и потому, что перед ним теперь открылись большие возможности.  
Тут бы Марсану и вздохнуть с облегчением, но нет, Филиппу зачем-то понадобилось окружение военного министра Лувуа. Настоящим кошмаром стал пехотный полковник, служивший еще в Тридцатилетнюю войну под началом Конде, но еще весьма крепкий и жилистый. Вот он-то и трахнул Марсана по-настоящему, без всяких церемоний, с болью и кровью. И ради того, чтобы окончательно не потерять лицо, приходилось сдерживать свой утробный вой, делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, а потом еще выслушивать пространные рассуждения полковника о нынешней политической ситуации — прямо там, лежа в постели, чувствуя, как течет по ногам розоватая липкая жидкость.  
После пехотинца был кавалерист, потом кто-то из придворных Месье, по настоянию д'Эффиа, — Марсан уже их почти не различал, стараясь о них не помнить. А потом он узнал, какие разговоры ходят о нем в роте и какими прозвищами его там одарили, — «Румяная Шарлотта» было еще лучшим из них, и позже он даже позволял самым близким людям так себя называть.  
Но не тогда. Тогда он вдруг обнаружил себя в самого низкого пошиба кабаке, затем — в другом таком же, после чего (успел ли он переодеться?) — за карточным столом у Луи в салоне, и проигрывал он уже то ли пятую, то ли пятнадцатую тысячу ливров. Весь его годовой доход составлял три с половиной тысячи экю; к тому же не далее как на прошлой неделе Луи заложил свой пенсион, чтобы раздобыть денег на ремонт в Ройомоне, а приданое жены вложил в государственный заем, который даст хорошие проценты — через год.  
Сколько он тогда проиграл, Марсан так никогда и не выяснил. Остаток вечера в его памяти поглотил черный провал, а утро встретило его дивной похмельной легкостью, прозрачной и хрустальной, с какой запросто можно, например, выйти в окно.  
Но пока что его препроводили к Луи к кабинет, где собрались все, черт возьми, все: кроме братьев, тут были еще и Катрин, и Виллеруа, и кузен Арманьяков по матери шевалье де Куален. Понятно, что будут думать, как собрать денег, понятно, что его подвергнут показательной порке; он хотел только одного: чтобы они приступили к ней поскорее, пока его хранит эта похмельная беззаботность, а как он будет жить, когда она иссякнет, Марсан не имел представления.  
И правда, все сидели угрюмые и печальные, с тяжелыми взглядами, направленными, однако, не на Марсана, а на Филиппа. Тот держался со своей обычной бравадой, но по едва заметным деталям — углядеть их мог разве что Марсан и еще пара близких родственников — было ясно, что он слегка нервничает.  
— Я бы попросил вас, Филипп, — начал наконец Луи в торжественной тишине, — не втягивать более Шарля в те схемы, тем способом, к которому вы привыкли. Обещайте нам всем, что не будете больше этого делать. Если вам так нужно, займитесь этим сами.  
Потом оказалось, что Луи уже после д'Эффиа просил Филиппа оставить Марсана в покое, а тот, разумеется, не послушался. И Луи постарался загнать своего чересчур ловкого брата в угол, заставив его поклясться при свидетелях. Но в тот момент Марсану это еще не было известно, он лишь с ужасом, чуть смягченным той же туманной дымкой, сознавал, что и Катрин, и Виллеруа, и Куален — ЗНАЮТ о нем, как все знали о Лавальере, все, кроме него.  
Филипп стал совсем непроницаемым, каменным, мраморным; глядя в пространство перед собой, он произнес:  
— Да, я обещаю. Да, я займусь.  
После этого Луи обратился к Марсану:  
— Может быть, вам взять отпуск в роте? Отдохнете в Ройомоне или в Нормандии на водах. Вам не мешает поправить здоровье, вы совсем отощали.  
— Да, на воды, — встряла Катрин, главный специалист по парижским сплетням, лучше всех знавшая, как долго они живут. — Месяца на два. А меж тем кто-то из вас вызовет Лавальера на дуэль.  
— Зачем? — изумился Луи. — Король не одобрит.  
— То-то и оно, что не одобрит, да он никакой дуэли и не допустит. Может, кому-то придется посидеть в Бастилии; сдается мне, что это будете вы, Филипп. И у людей появится прекрасная новая тема для разговоров.  
О деньгах так речь и не зашла; Луи потом как-то раздобыл их, где-то занял, возможно, что у короля. Ночью в спальню к Марсану пришел Филипп, забрался к нему под одеяло, а тот лежал, не шевелясь, боясь спугнуть это видение.  
Но Филипп был из плоти и крови, теплый и ласковый; он обнимал Марсана, гладил по голове и просил прощения. Марсан прижимался ухом к его груди, слушал частое биение его сердца, иногда прикладывался губами к выемке ключиц. Филипп тоже целовал его — в волосы, в лоб, раскачивал его в своих объятиях. «Я люблю тебя, Шарль». Марсан улыбался и жмурился. «Конечно, любишь. Я всегда это знал».  
Затем он уехал в Нормандию, а когда вернулся, оказалось, что у Филиппа в разгаре тайный роман ни много ни мало — с герцогом Орлеанским.

14.  
Роман следовало держать в тайне, в первую очередь от умирающей Анны Австрийской, и Марсан носил записки, стоял на страже, помогал создавать дымовую завесу, словом, участвовал по мере сил и вместе с братьями ждал, когда же королева-мать отправится на тот свет, и можно будет от души приложиться к орлеанской кормушке.  
В процессе всей этой, весьма романтической деятельности Марсан неожиданно для себя подружился с д'Эффиа, затем помирился с Лавальером. Филипп, окрыленный успехом, большую часть времени пребывал в отличном расположении духа, да и в целом стал держаться с Марсаном нежнее и уважительней. Иначе говоря, жизнь налаживалась, грядущее и вовсе сулило радужные перспективы, и Марсан предвкушал его вместе с братьями, не подозревая, что скоро в их жизнь окончательно войдет, обоснуется там и подомнет все под себя монументальная фигура Месье.  
После многие считали Филиппа счастливчиком, восхищались и злословили, но, несомненно, завидовали его умению держать Месье в руках. Марсан к тому времени уже понял, как недешево обходится это счастье, не дешевле, чем ему парижская жизнь, о которой он так мечтал в Ройомоне. Филипп оказался в положении человека, оседлавшего тигра, и соскочить уже не мог.  
Когда Марсан впервые увидел, как Филипп залепил пощечину Месье, у него потемнело в глазах, ему показалось, что сейчас небо упадет на землю. Это случилось еще в «тайную» эпоху их отношений, и Марсан выполнял свою обычную функцию часового в парке Фонтенбло, где состоялось их свидание под покровом ночи.  
Все началось с того, что Месье заказал пару браслетов для жены у ювелира, которого Филипп считал лишенным вкуса и мастерства, а потому запретил любовнику пользоваться его услугами. Вполне возможно, что Месье просто забыл об этом запрете, которых было уже множество, из которых Филипп потихоньку сплетал сеть, стягивающую Месье все туже. Ничего бы не случилось, если бы герцог, спохватившись, извинился бы и отослал браслеты обратно, — но он этого не сделал даже после прямого указания Филиппа. Заикаясь и бледнея, он принялся объяснять, что браслеты уже видела его супруга и ей они понравились, да ведь они и правда чудо как хороши, ну же, шевалье, не будьте так суровы, посмотрите, как дивно играет свет на алмазах…  
Дело было исключительно в принципе. Потом уже Филипп сообразит брать с поставщиков откаты и станет изводить Генриетту, герцогиню Орлеанскую, в том числе и подобным образом — отменяя ее распоряжения и отсылая обратно ее покупки. Сейчас, однако, речь шла лишь о том, чтобы настоять на своем.  
Филипп просто встал и молча вышел из малой гостиной, где в узком кругу шло обсуждение последних приобретений Месье, чем перепугал последнего едва ли не до смерти. Марсан был послан вслед, но вернулся очень быстро с сообщением, что шевалье де Лоррен, по всей видимости, утомил его высочество своим навязчивым присутствием, но просит его более не волноваться: он Месье впредь не побеспокоит.  
Месье отошел поговорить с Марсаном вглубь комнаты, даже встал за штору; его огромные вишневые глаза были полны слез, которые собирались на загнутых девичьих ресницах и крупными каплями срывались вниз, на уже покрасневший кончик носа и поплывшие губы.  
— Но что я такого сделал? Что я сделал? — вопрошал Месье, утираясь рукавом. Марсан отдал ему свой платок. — Погодите, я сейчас напишу ему.  
Марсан с прискорбием уведомил его о том, что брат не велел ему более брать никаких посланий от его высочества, а если он таковое получит от кого-нибудь другого, то немедленно отправит в огонь. Вообще-то Филипп упомянул другое применение бумаги, но Марсан не посмел повторить его слова перед Месье, который и без того пребывал в весьма жалком состоянии.  
Он плакал, не стесняясь, навзрыд, обхватив себя руками, словно пытаясь удержать в себе свое чудовищное горе, и Марсан тогда еще испытывал к нему жалость, — пока не понял, что чем беспомощнее выглядит Месье, тем он опаснее.  
Разумеется, он все же всучил Марсану наспех нацарапанную записку, полную клякс, восклицательных знаков и грамматических ошибок, и разумеется, Филипп ее прочел, ухмыляясь и почесывая живот. Но ответа не последовало, так что вскоре Месье ухитрился передать своему жестокому возлюбленному длинное и обстоятельное письмо, в котором весьма трезво рассуждал о причинах, побудивших его ослушаться Филиппа, и даже очень близко подходил к выводу, что слушаться его он, в общем-то, и не обязан.  
Филипп снова его проигнорировал, а на вечернем концерте не удостоил его высочество ни единым взглядом. После был полуночный ужин на свежем воздухе, и Филипп от души резвился с молодежью, громко хохотал, гонялся за дамами, — словом, развлекался как мог, в отличие от Месье, у которого очень скоро разболелась голова, отчего он вынужден был уйти к себе.  
Наутро к Филиппу в апартаменты как бы случайно забрел д'Эффиа и нехотя предложил свое посредничество в примирении с Месье, а услышав отказ, с облегчением удалился. К обеду доставили новое послание его высочества, снова почти из одних только восклицательных знаков, а после обеда — еще одно, в том же стиле. Наконец, ближе к вечеру курьер принес вместе с письмом шкатулку, в которой лежали те самые браслеты. Месье теперь униженно просил Филиппа о личной встрече, на которой хотел снова все объяснить и оправдаться.  
Филипп задумался ненадолго, разглядывая браслеты, которые и правда были дивно хороши, затем захлопнул шкатулку и произнес:  
— Ладно. Ладно, Месье. Как пожелаете.  
Тон его был таким зловещим, что Марсан внутренне содрогнулся, и, передавая герцогу Орлеанскому место и время встречи, он чуть не добавил от себя: «Пожалуйста, не ходите!» Ему казалось тогда, что все это плохо кончится, что маленький, хрупкий, воздушный Месье сгорит, как мотылек, в обжигающей жестокости его брата. О, как же он ошибался.  
Свидание было назначено в полночь, в гроте, где, по слухам, лишилась девственности мадмуазель де Лавальер, и Марсан, как обычно, стоял на страже. И, как обычно, он старался не прислушиваться к тому, что творилось во мраке, — не столько из деликатности, сколько для того, чтобы поберечь свои нервы. Однако характерный хлесткий звук, раздавшийся сразу после радостного приветствия Месье, заставил его с ужасом обернуться.  
Было полнолуние, и в призрачном синеватом свете, заливающем грот, он хорошо различал силуэт Месье, схватившегося за щеку и замершего так. А брат его меж тем замахивался для нового удара, настоящей затрещины, сбившей с герцога Орлеанского и шляпу, и парик.  
— Вы что же, купить меня собрались этими браслетами? — шипел Филипп с такой злобой, что у Марсана свело желудок. — Разве я не ясно дал понять, что это дрянь? А вы мне еще и под нос ее суете. Сколько… — с каждым словом он несильно бил Месье по лицу тыльной стороной ладоней, — сколько… я еще… буду терпеть… эту вашу…  
Месье только резко всхлипывал и пятился, а Филипп наступал на него, пока не прижал к стене.  
— Милый, пощадите, клянусь, это больше не повторится. Я виноват, о, я так вас люблю.  
— Перестаньте хныкать и снимайте штаны, раз уж так любите. И сегодня обойдемся без этих ваших помад.  
— О нет, пожалуйста. — Зашуршала ткань; Месье боролся, но очень вяло, обреченно. — Нет, милый, не сердитесь, давайте лучше…  
Он попытался опуститься на колени, но Филипп вздернул его и прислонил лицом к стене.  
— Сосете вы отвратительно, я уже не раз вам это говорил. Давайте сюда свою задницу, и для вас же полезнее не сопротивляться.  
И вот раздался протяжный жалобный стон Месье, а затем такие звуки, которые живо напомнили Марсану о его собственном недавнем прошлом, о худших его днях. Он побрел в кусты, давя такую знакомую тошноту, а когда вернулся, в гроте царила самая настоящая идиллия: слышались звуки поцелуев, нежный шепот, легкий смех — словно там оказались какие-то другие люди. Он был совершенно не в состоянии всего этого постичь. Обожание, которое он с детства испытывал к брату, с того дня сменилось благоговением, но история с браслетами на том отнюдь не закончилась.  
Кстати говоря, Филипп их оставил себе, а Месье о них так и не вспомнил, только Генриетта возмущалась тем, что негодяй-ювелир осмелился вставить в них поддельный бриллиант, — и если бы не зоркий глаз его высочества, это мошенничество ему вполне бы удалось. Любовники вполне помирились, и вскоре Филипп с Марсаном явились на лодочную прогулку, которую супруги Орлеанские устраивали на венецианских гондолах, недавно доставленных в Фонтенбло. Там их ждал неприятный сюрприз.  
В числе гостей Месье оказалась мадам де Мекленбург, которую его высочество давным-давно пообещал Филиппу не принимать, потому что она находилась в состоянии войны с мадам д'Арманьяк, и это уже были не шутки. Речь шла о влиянии шевалье де Лоррена, о его зримой, видимой всем власти, и приглашение этой старой шлюхи на прогулку означало, что никакой власти у Филиппа нет.  
Тот вначале так опешил, что вынужден был притвориться, будто у него непорядок в костюме, и замешкаться, чтобы его поправить. Нужно было очень быстро, почти мгновенно сообразить, как себя вести.  
— Может, он просто забыл, — промямлил Марсан, а Филипп метнул на него злобный взгляд.  
— Да, конечно, забыл он, как же. Три дня думал, как мне отомстить за давешнее, и наконец сообразил. С ним никогда нельзя расслабляться.  
Впрочем, Филиппу не понадобилось много времени, чтобы разработать ответную стратегию. С Месье он оставался все так же мил, но натравил на несчастную женщину своих клевретов обоих полов, которых вокруг него на тот момент собралось уже немало, так что увеселительная прогулка превратилась для нее в путешествие по кругам ада. Но на этом Филипп не ограничился. Одному из своих приспешников, который с недавних пор выполнял для него те же задачи, что ранее Марсан, — причем с куда большим рвением и удовольствием, — он поручил если не соблазнить, то хотя бы скомпрометировать мадам де Мекленбург, и тот справился с делом так успешно, что Людовик был вынужден выслать ее из Франции к мужу, в заштатное германское княжество.  
Для Месье это стало хорошим уроком. Если он и отличался от шевалье де Лоррена в лучшую сторону, то как раз тем, что дорожил своими друзьями. Изабелла де Монморанси, теперь герцогиня де Мекленбург, не являлась его подругой, но играла с ним, когда он был еще малышом, часто пренебрегаемым в суматохе Фронды, пела ему песни и дарила игрушки. Он не желал причинять ей зла, а вышло так, что причинил, и долгое время после этого он был у Филиппа как шелковый.

15.  
Марсан, теперь уже не «малыш Шарль», а один из братьев Лоррен-Арманьяк, которых боялись и уважали, ближайшее доверенное лицо Филиппа, обзавелся некоторой солидностью, а вместе с ней — и поклонниками, искавшими его ласки и покровительства, хотя, конечно, не в таком количестве, как его брат.  
Один из них, гвардеец герцога Орлеанского, недавно приехавший из провинции и совсем еще наивный, так напомнил Марсану самого себя в начале парижской жизни, что он и сам не заметил, как и вправду начал его опекать. Рассказывал, кто есть кто в приемных, какие словечки стоит употреблять и какие ленты носить, чтобы казаться модным и светским; подменял его на дежурствах, когда тот маялся с похмелья, и водил по публичным домам. Молодой человек платил ему рабской преданностью, и в какой-то момент Марсан подумал: «А он ведь не откажется, если я…»  
Сначала это была просто мысль, абстрактная идея, но в Пале-Рояле и особенно в Сен-Клу такие идеи очень быстро обретают плоть. Каково это — воспользоваться чужим телом, чужим сердцем, взять то, что тебе не могут не отдать? Все вокруг делали это — кто походя, по необходимости, а кто-то, как Филипп, и с наслаждением. Он ведь тоже Лоррен-Арманьяк, он похож на Филиппа так, что их, бывало, путали при плохом освещении. Может быть, если он окончательно превратится в брата, то перестанет испытывать эту ноющую боль, снедавшую его день за днем? И его сердце станет таким же мертвым и холодным.  
Как и ожидалось, его поклонник позволил овладеть собой, позволил себя отвергнуть чуть ли не на следующий день, а потом примчался, стоило его поманить. Но радости это Марсану не принесло. Более того, он начал подозревать, что Филипп тоже не из гранита высечен.  
Косвенным образом Марсана навел на эту мысль его любовник, который, как многие в Пале-Рояле, поверял свои горести Месье: тот прямо-таки обожал утешать страдальцев, попутно выманивая их сердечные тайны.  
И вот Марсан стал замечать на себе новый, лукавый и блестящий, сорочий взгляд Месье, словно тот увидел его впервые и приноравливался, как половчее сцапать. По-прежнему томный и покорный Филиппу, он все чаще выжидал, когда тот отвернется, и заводил с Марсаном вполне светский разговор — и только легкие жесты, прикосновения, улыбки намекали на то, что у него на уме. Уличить не в чем, предъявить нечего, а меж тем Марсан все прекрасно понял и любой момент мог сказать «да».  
Отлично сознавая, что Месье он нужен лишь как пешка в его затяжной игре с Филиппом, Марсан не замедлил доложить о своих наблюдениях брату.  
Он всерьез боялся этого разговора и потому постарался выбрать для него подходящее время, когда Филипп после удачной охоты в Ройомоне, надышавшись морозным воздухом, румяный и расслабленный, пил херес у камина. Близилось Рождество, атмосфера в доме царила на редкость уютная, но все же Марсан то и дело запинался, рассказывая о выходках Месье.  
Он страшился не гнева Филиппа, не его наказаний, а того, что брат перестанет ему доверять. Ибо он давно уже понял, что держало его так близко и так долго возле этого человека. С того самого дня, когда Марсан пробрался в комнату Арманды, все то мрачное время, когда приходилось снимать с него, пьяного, сапоги и укладывать в постель, когда целыми днями сыпались незаслуженные упреки, когда Филипп имел его в рот в его собственной спальне, когда подкладывал под нужных людей, — он доверял Марсану всецело; он доверил бы ему свою жизнь.  
Если бы Марсан это потерял, он потерял бы себя.  
К счастью, выслушав его, Филипп только фыркнул и сделал хороший глоток хереса.  
— Ему это нужно лишь для того, чтобы досадить мне.  
— Да, да, я прекрасно это понимаю, — принялся уверять его Марсан. — Ему нужны вы, а я для него ничего не значу; не беспокойтесь, я отлично это сознаю.  
— Вы что же, думаете, что я ревную? — недобро покосился на него Филипп. — О, как я был бы счастлив, если бы он всерьез увлекся вами! С удовольствием сдал бы вам его с рук на руки, однако ж вы его не удержите. Если бы вы знали, как это тяжело…  
Но Марсан был одним из немногих, кто умел читать в душе Филиппа, заглядывать под эту поражающую своей красотой мраморную маску, которая была у него вместо лица. Еле различимые нотки в голосе, едва уловимое движение мимических мышц — они выдавали его истинную горечь. Филипп был задет. Филипп был влюблен.  
Или, может, привязан, или, скорее, помешан — последнее все более казалось вероятным. Он стал делать ошибки, не в силах вынести мысли, что кто-то может отнять у него Месье. Если бы речь шла только о деньгах и о власти, ему удалось бы сохранить холодную голову.  
А она бы ему весьма пригодилась, когда он затеял настоящую войну с принцессой Генриеттой — существом куда более похожим на своего супруга, чем они оба хотели признавать. Такая же хрупкая и легкомысленная с виду, она обладала теми же ядовитыми когтями, спрятанными под бархатными перчатками. Дело осложнялось новым, поистине грандиозным масштабом интриг, в которые лотарингцам пришлось впутаться уже волей-неволей. На эти интриги их славный предок Генрих Гиз смотрел бы уже без смеха и даже с некоторым одобрением, но и опасности им теперь грозили нешуточные. Марсан и сам жил, как в чаду, в полусне, полубреду, боясь очнуться, а о шевалье и говорить нечего.  
До чего все дошло, Марсан осознал, когда Луи, наиболее трезвомыслящий из них, пригласил его с свой кабинет для разговора наедине — без Филиппа. Луи пребывал в тревоге и смятении, ибо давеча, когда он играл в карты со своим закадычным приятелем Людовиком Четырнадцатым (многого, очень многого ему стоило отыгрывать эту роль круглые сутки), тот, как бы случайно вспомнив забавный эпизод, поведал ему следующее.  
Днем ранее шевалье де Лоррен попросил об аудиенции, а получив ее (о чем ни Луи, ни Марсан не догадывались), принялся защищать герцога Орлеанского, на которого Людовик тогда за что-то разгневался.  
Людовик регулярно гневался на своего брата, наверное, со дня его появления на свет; у них, как у всех нормальных детей, едва не доходило до драк; повзрослев, Людовик принялся пользоваться преимуществами своего положения в основном для того, чтобы унижать брата словесно, за что тот платил ему, лишая своего внимания и нежности, — оружие, к которому его величество оказывался неизменно чувствителен.  
Иными словами, если сегодня Людовик сердился на Месье, то это значило, что завтра он будет прилюдно обнимать его и осыпать подарками. Всякий подданный Короля-Солнце это знал; герцог Орлеанский не нуждался ни в чьем заступничестве, вполне умея за себя постоять. Что случилось с Филиппом, если он об этом забыл?  
С иронической усмешкой, но с холодными глазами король рассказывал Луи, что шевалье объявил себя повинным во всех грехах Месье и просил наказать за них, а его высочество помиловать. При этом он употребил старинную формулу «отвечу своим телом на земле и душой на небе», что особенно изумило короля. «О, да он просто начитался рыцарских романов!» — воскликнул Луи, словно о каком-то пустяке, мысленно вознося молитву святому Валентину — покровителю безумцев. Да, рыцарских романов, очень старых, более древних, чем «Клелия», «Амадис» и «Астрея» вместе взятые.  
— Что же теперь будет? — в испуге спросил Марсан.  
— Не знаю, не знаю, — почесал подбородок Луи. — Следи за ним, не спускай с него глаз.  
И Марсан следил, во время самых веселых праздников в Сен-Жермене, когда в декабре выпало много снега, и устроили множество горок, и катались по льду, и играли в снежки. Однажды посреди такой баталии, хохочущий, раскрасневшийся, на миг забывший все свои заботы, он вскинул голову — и замер с мокрым ледяным комком в руке, от которого постепенно застывали пальцы, а потом и все тело.  
Месье и его брат стояли вдвоем на балконе, нависавшем над двором, где резвились придворные. Заливистый смех, визг дам, вся радостная суета оставалась внизу, не достигая их, словно заключенных в непроницаемую прозрачную оболочку. Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, то ли говорили о чем-то, то ли уже не нуждались в словах, столь поразительно красивые в этот миг, что у Марсана перехватило дыхание.  
Особенно хорош был Месье — теперь, когда он не кривлялся, не надувал обиженно губы, не бросал томные взоры исподлобья, не щурился, как сытый кот, не гримасничал в капризах. Он наконец-то был собой, и все свое «я» вручал Филиппу, а тот принимал этот дар с благодарностью и трепетом. Они и правда словно парили в небесах.  
Только через год Марсан узнал, что именно в этот день, в этот час, на этом балконе герцог Орлеанский пообещал Филиппу убить свою жену.

16.  
Не на кого было сейчас рассчитывать шевалье де Лоррену, кроме младшего брата: вся армия его клевретов разбежалась, не успела арестантская карета доехать до Марселя. Король запретил Луи и Виллеруа даже упоминать его имя, прочие же и не пытались. А то, что король все эти годы упорно продолжал не замечать Марсана, теперь играло им на руку: его прибытие в Вилле-Котре не наделает шума.  
Филипп мог и не писать ему никаких записок: Марсан и без того знал, в чем его задача. Удерживать ветреного и взбалмошного Месье под влиянием Лотарингского дома, напоминать ему о шевалье и отгонять желающих занять его место — любым способом, да, любым. Что ж, Марсан был вполне готов.  
Его немало удивила та картина, которую он застал на лужайке при въезде в замок. Принцесса Генриетта играла там со своими фрейлинами в жмурки, и кажется, в игре принимал участие кто-то из кавалеров Месье. Выглядела она великолепно — в подбитом песцом плаще, с белой пушистой муфтой в руках: видимо, поправила здоровье здесь, вдали от изматывающих светских удовольствий.  
Надо же, а какие только слухи не ходили в Париже о житье-бытье супругов в Вилле-Котре: будто Месье каждый день бил ее тростью, сажал в подвал на хлеб и воду. Английский посол вскоре должен был лично прибыть в замок, чтобы проверить, правда ли это. Очевидно было, что нет, а впрочем, какой только ерунды не рассказывали о семейном быте Месье в последние пару лет, чему уж тут удивляться. Некоторые уверенно утверждали, будто оба Филиппа вместе насилуют Мадам, либо шевалье ее держит, пока Месье пытается исполнить супружеский долг. Какая чушь!  
Шевалье всего-навсего «вдохновлял» своего любовника в гардеробной, прежде чем тот отправлялся в постель к жене: всяко полезнее, чем шпанские мушки и прочие афродизиаки, от которых иные даже умирали. Делалось это на благо королевства и Орлеанской династии, и вообще, кто виноват, что Генриетта все время рожала мертвых детей? Получив наследника, Месье и вовсе оставил бы ее в покое, и надо его тоже понимать: в свои двадцать шесть лет Генриетта потеряла половину зубов, а оставшиеся гнили; ее кривобокость уже было не скрыть никакими ухищрениями, а грудь выглядела так, что ей пришлось отказаться от декольте.  
А то, что Филипп порой задерживался в гардеробной и давал оттуда иронические советы и отпускал едкие комментарии, тоже не должно было казаться ей странным: к тому времени они уже совершенно перестали притворяться друзьями.  
Словом, слухи, как обычно, все преувеличивали, но Марсан даже высунул голову из кареты, силясь получше разглядеть принцессу.  
И когда она обернулась и заметила его, ее лицо вмиг помертвело, исказилось злобой и ужасом — Марсан и сам испугался и отпрянул назад. Взгляд ее скользнул на герб, украшавший дверцы кареты, — герб Лотарингского дома, — и она инстинктивным движением прижала руку к своему беременному животу. Но вот она снова ожила, как будто ее расколдовали, как будто кто-то отвел от ее шеи топор палача, — и Марсан догадался, что вначале она обозналась. Она приняла его за Филиппа, но затем поняла свою ошибку.  
Выбравшись из кареты, он двинулся было к главным дверям, но Генриетта уже спешила к нему в сопровождении своих дам, и ему пришлось остановиться и подождать ее. О, это так на нее похоже — идти навстречу худшим страхам! Марсану все никак не удавалось возненавидеть ее, даже зная, что именно она отправила его брата в ссылку, но за те четверть часа, пока он стоял у ворот, а она занимала его светской беседой, он далеко продвинулся на этом пути.  
Луи недавно пожаловался, что может по пальцам одной руки пересчитать тех, кто выразил ему свое сочувствие в связи с бедой шевалье; Генриетта вроде бы принялась восполнять этот недостаток, соболезнуя Марсану, но с таким неприкрытым злорадством, что был бы рядом пруд, он бы ее в нем утопил. Как справляется их матушка? Она ведь так тяжело больна. Может, и хорошо, что граф д'Аркур всего этого уже не видит: его родне пришлось много пострадать от монаршего гнева, а теперь вот и сын… О, она делает все от нее зависящее, чтобы смягчить короля, но тот непреклонен. Она же простила шевалье, как подобает доброй христианке, на Рождество, и весь двор тому свидетель.  
Марсан скрипел зубами, мял перчатки в руке и косился на окна дворца, в котором уже мелькали чьи-то смутные лица. Даже в Пале-Рояле, в разгар сезона, когда во дворе было не протолкнуться от карет, Месье любил смотреть в окно и гадать, кто же к нему приехал, а уж тут-то он должен был не отлипать от стекол: похоже, визитами его не баловали. И сейчас он, возможно, стоял и любовался на то, как Марсан любезничает с его женой: не на это ли она и рассчитывала?  
Наконец избавившись от Генриетты, Марсан назвал себя лейтенанту швейцарцев, охраняющих вход. Массивные двери распахнулись перед ним — и его поглотила тьма.  
Вилле-Котре считался летним замком, куда порой откочевывал двор, и Марсан жил тут месяцами — когда по долгу службы, когда по приглашению. В то время здесь было страсть как тесно, слуги и мелкие клерки спали в коридорах, дворец напоминал растревоженный улей, который гудел до глубокой ночи, а в парках нельзя было найти места, чтобы уединиться для интрижки или мелкого заговора.  
Но сейчас Месье прибыл сюда в страшной спешке, не спросив позволения брата, — что во времена не столь отдаленные могло стать началом гражданской войны, — с ближним кругом придворных, состоявших в его штате и не нашедших предлога увильнуть от службы. Никто его здесь не посещал, страшась гнева Людовика, в коридорах было темно и гулко, в пустых, лишенных мебели комнатах было холодно, как на улице.  
В гостиной, куда провели Марсана, жарко пылал камин, но атмосфера царила кладбищенская. На свечах словно экономили, лишь два канделябра горели на столе, за которым сидел д'Эффиа и читал вслух книгу на испанском языке. Месье вытянулся на кушетке, его лицо скрывалось в сумерках, и одежда казалась небрежной и измятой, что было для него невероятно.  
Он едва кивнул Марсану и указал на одно из кресел. В другом ютился, с трудом помещаясь, Беврон, капитан швейцарской стражи, в третьем похрапывал Танкред, личный врач его высочества, на диванчике в глубине комнаты с несчастным видом жались друг к другу еще какие-то кавалеры и дамы. Судя по всему, никто здесь не понимал испанского, кроме чтеца и Месье.  
Изредка кто-нибудь из присутствующих принимался шумно ерзать на месте и покашливать, и д'Эффиа, человек отнюдь не жестокий, прерывался, чтобы позволить страдальцу вставить слово: предложить всем прогуляться, пообедать, послушать музыку или хотя бы отпроситься в туалет. Но Месье резко взмахивал рукой и требовал: «Продолжайте!», и все сидели дальше, как зачарованные. Он напоминал паука, крепко держащего в сетях несколько жирных мух, и Марсану не нужно было видеть его лица, чтобы угадать, в каком настроении он пребывает. В самом отвратительном из всех.  
Месье, который своим блеском мог зажечь не только весь Пале-Рояль, но и древний угрюмый Лувр, и любую другую королевскую резиденцию, растормошить седовласых сановников Людовика, всех его тихонь и зануд, превратить праздник в феерию, достойную Титании и Оберона, — иногда не просто угасал, а превращался в маслянисто-черную ядовитую дыру, поглощающую свет и убивающую все живое. Даже его истерики приближенные переносили лучше, чем подобные приступы меланхолии. Филипп в таких случаях запирался с ним где-нибудь, где придется, невзирая на приличия, и известно, какие люди строили догадки, но на самом деле, как он рассказывал Марсану, ему приходилось часами сидеть и гладить Месье по голове, которую тот хотел держать только у него на коленях. Порой он прижимал ладонь Филиппа к щеке и целовал его пальцы, но чаще просто лежал без звука и без движения.  
И Марсан решил, будто знает, что от него потребуется, когда Месье вдруг приподнялся на кушетке и велел всем выйти вон — всем, кроме Марсана. Выглядел он отвратительно, от него даже попахивало — хотя в обычном своем состоянии Месье был сама чистота. Марсан ни на секунду не задумался о том, насколько ему плохо; сам он чувствовал себя не лучше, но не мог позволить себе развалиться на подушках и страдать.  
При нем было еще одно письмо, которое прямо-таки жгло его карман: в нем мадам д'Арманьяк вроде как пересказывала парижские новости, но на самом деле оно было написано особым шифром под диктовку Лувуа. Если Луи и Виллеруа сейчас ничем не могли помочь Филиппу, то военный министр имел для этого кое-какие возможности, а главное, желание, и Марсану не терпелось узнать, что же он предлагает.  
Месье, впрочем, не проявил к письму никакого интереса. «Положите на стол, — прошептал он. — Д'Эффиа позже заберет. Погасите свечи. Подойдите сюда, ко мне, сядьте». Марсан повиновался, с досадой думая о том, что придется бог знает сколько с ним нянчиться, прежде чем он узнает наконец новости от Лувуа.  
Но Месье схватил его за лицо и привлек к себе, странно прищуриваясь.  
— Если не приглядываться… Если вы будете молчать… — С этими словами Месье смахнул с него парик и, вцепившись в волосы, потащил его вниз, к своему паху. — Только не поднимайте голову, сделайте одолжение.  
Марсан с трудом подавил возмущенный возглас. Разумеется, этим и должно было закончиться, но не начаться же. Ему даже не позволили переодеться с дороги, не предложили вина. А он так привык, что у Месье гостей ублажают до умопомрачения, как сыр в масле катают, что не позаботился о себе сам, не перекусил в дороге. Оставалось только надеяться, что Месье предложит ему еще что-нибудь, кроме этой легкого ужина.  
И он предложил — но совсем не то, чего Марсану хотелось. Не позволив довести себя до оргазма, Месье оттолкнул его от себя и велел раздеваться. Слегка опешив, тот принялся медленно избавляться от одежды, размышляя, как быть с полным отсутствием эрекции. Но тут Месье удивил его снова, развернув к себе спиной. У него-то с эрекцией было все в порядке. Марсан совершенно не ожидал от него такой прыти.  
— Он так редко позволял мне это, — шептал Месье, нащупывая его отверстие. — А я так его хотел, всегда. И до сих пор хочу, вот что ужасно. Ох, как у вас там туго, не ожидал. Не волнуйтесь, я смажу, я же не изверг какой-то, не Лоррен-Арманьяк. Теперь молчите, молчите и не оборачивайтесь.  
Марсан молчал, стоя коленями на кушетке, упираясь лбом в ее спинку и кусая свои пальцы. Месье вначале даже пытался быть галантным: засунув член, остановился и ждал, пока Марсан к нему не привыкнет, раскачивался медленно, набирая темп, — но затем он потерял над собой контроль. Вскоре Марсан лежал на кушетке животом, перебросив ноги через подлокотник, так что задница призывно торчала кверху, и Месье вколачивался в нее с настоящим бешенством. Он еще многое сделал с Марсаном, чего его брат ни за что бы не позволил, и это уж слишком походило на месть, и было больно, и как-то особенно унизительно, может быть, потому, что все время приходилось прятать лицо, но все затмевала фраза Месье, которая билась у него в мозгу в том же яростном ритме.  
«И до сих пор хочу, вот что ужасно».  
Фраза эта совсем не нравилась Марсану, даже больше того, что вытворял с его телом Месье. Был в ней некий оттенок прощания. Как будто для его высочества Филипп уже остался в прошлом.  
И когда Месье ушел, ни слова не сказав, скрылся в какой-то боковой двери, только об этом были мысли Марсана. Об этом, да еще о письме, лежавшем на столе: белый квадрат притягивал его взор, пока он корчился на полу, пытаясь натянуть на себя хоть что-нибудь из одежды.  
Боковая дверь снова скрипнула, из-за нее показался д'Эффиа. Увидев Марсана, он покачал головой и принялся ему помогать: усадил на диван, натянул чулки, набросил камзол.  
— Особенно не трудитесь — отведу вас коридором для слуг в вашу комнату, а воды для ванны я уже приказал нагреть. И ужин подадут туда же. Святые небеса, он совсем озверел. Мне и то нелегко приходилось; представляю, что он с вами сделал. И зачем мы с вами не остались верны друг другу? Не знали бы сейчас этого горя.  
— Знали бы другое, — сказал Марсан, осматривая свои руки: кое-где он прокусил их до крови. — Письмо! Вы должны взять его, оно очень важное.  
— Ах да! — Д'Эффиа направился к столу. — Помню— помню.  
— Вы не могли бы… Я не знаю, как вас об этом попросить.  
— Что такое? — Д'Эффиа покосился на него через плечо.  
— Когда вы с Месье станете читать его, нельзя ли как-то позвать меня? Или сообщить мне, о чем там речь? Дома о нем даже вслух не говорили.  
— Ох, не знаю, — засомневался тот. — Вы же видите, он не в себе. Как будто все игры кончились, и можно больше не притворяться. Лучше всего Мадам — он ее просто игнорирует. Может, думает, что она от этого куда-нибудь исчезнет.  
— Она до смерти напугана, — возразил Марсан. — Только скрывает это.  
— Ну, не от меня. Словом, он нас всех за людей не считает, но я попробую — должны же в нем остаться хоть какие-то человеческие чувства. Ясно же, что вы переживаете за брата.  
— Только я? — переспросил Марсан.  
Д'Эффиа вздохнул.  
— Идемте, я вас провожу. Искупайтесь, поешьте и спите. До утра вряд ли что-нибудь произойдет.

17.  
И все же Марсана растолкали около полуночи и предложили последовать к Месье, прямиком в его спальню — хотя вовсе не для того, что можно было предположить. Похоже, Месье и хотел, чтобы шпионы его жены, короля и Кольбера, каковых наверняка было полно среди слуг, решили, что его зовут туда для разврата, хотя на самом деле там собрался военный совет.  
Д'Эффиа, Беврон и сам Марсан — вот настолько был узок круг посвященных. Открытое письмо Лувуа лежало на столе, и Марсан затаил дыхание.  
Главной надеждой оставалась их несчастная историческая родина — Лотарингия. Ее лишил суверенитета, покорил и разорил еще Ришелье, и формально она давно стала французской провинцией, но это еще нужно было закрепить юридически, по нормам международного права, что являлось задачей отнюдь не легкой. Человека упрямее, вздорнее и сволочнее, чем герцог Карл Лотарингский, просто не существовало на белом свете, о него обломали зубы Ришелье, Мазарини, и вот теперь Людовик пытался извлечь хоть какой-то толк их оккупации этой страны.  
Карл, «последний кондотьер», как его называли, не собирался облегчать ему задачу; плен и тюремное заключение у испанцев не смягчили его нрав, скорее наоборот. Он знал одно: пока он не поставит свою подпись на документе, уступающем права на Лотарингию, он остается ее сувереном, а раз так, что этому мальчишке Бурбону придется раскошелиться.  
И вот, одним пунктом из бесчисленного списка его условий могла бы стать свобода для шевалье де Лоррена, и даже какие-то преференции для него. Разумеется, Карлу было совершенно наплевать на своего дальнего родственника, и за свою помощь он потребует денег — страшно подумать каких; кроме того, переговоры грозили затянуться на годы, но это была хоть какая-то надежда. Сделкой ведал Лувуа, уже многим обязанный и Месье, и даже Луи д'Арманьяку, потому Марсан так рассчитывал на его помощь.  
Но оказалось, что в письме ни словом не упоминались ни Лотарингия, ни герцог Карл, ни даже шевалье. Речь в нем шла о государственной тайне такого масштаба, что Марсан немедленно пожалел, что очутился здесь. Такие тайны пахли даже не Бастилией, а заточением в отдаленном замке, под чужим именем и под маской, в то время как близкие оплакивают твой кенотаф.  
В этой спальне, на широчайшей кровати Месье, доставленной из Пале-Рояля, на которой они сгрудились вчетвером, напоминая клубок змей, Марсан впервые узнал о союзе между Францией и Англией, который вот-вот должны были заключить. Людовик нуждался в этом союзе, чтобы при попустительстве Англии наброситься на Европу и основательно ее потрепать. Деволюционная война была лишь разминкой; машина министерства Лувуа работала день и ночь. Английский король, нуждавшийся в золоте, как пустынный цветок в воде, уже вполне соглашался на все условия Людовика, а взамен выдвигал только одно — чтобы для окончательного заключения союза в Англию прибыла Генриетта, как дипломат и доверенное лицо французского короля.  
Марсан слушал негромкий разговор, приглушенный темнотой и занавесками балдахина, и у него волосы вставали дыбом на загривке. Оказалось, что Филипп каким-то образом прознал и о грядущем союзе, и о единственном условии английского короля, после чего, разумеется, доложил обо всем Месье. А тот решил, что сможет отодвинуть Генриетту в сторону и сколотить себе политический капитал, отправившись в Англию вместо нее.  
Людовик вовсе не желал для него преумножения политического капитала, считая: того, что есть, вполне достаточно. Брат короля — всегда соперник, всегда опасность. Он и без того сделал глупость, пустив Месье на войну, где он неожиданно для всех весьма отличился. Месье прекрасно сознавал его резоны, но тут вообразил, что схватил брата за хвост. Генриетта — его жена и никуда не может отлучаться без его позволения, а если пригрозить разводом, то, возможно, Людовик станет посговорчивее.  
Пока он ехал сюда, пока трясся в карете, предполагая унылое и скучное времяпрепровождение, Марсан в глубине души был уверен, что Филипп вернется домой к весне. Король лишь хочет дать ему по носу за то, что он так зарвался, объяснить, что нельзя оскорблять прилюдно принцессу крови, — только и всего. Филипп погостит у архиепископа Марсельского, дядюшки Виллеруа, попьет местного сладкого вина, попортит местных смуглых девок и возвратится назад.  
Теперь картина виделась совсем иначе. Филипп таки потерял голову, сошел с ума, — позволив Месье использовать себя в достижении своих амбиций. А сейчас… Что сейчас? Пешка разменяна, никому до него нет дела, и этот тихий разговор идет совсем о другом.  
Лувуа писал, собственно, то, о чем Генриетта сообщила Марсану при входе во дворец: Людовик непреклонен, в Англию поедет либо она, либо вообще никто.  
Д'Эффиа, впрочем, подверг последнее сомнению:  
— «Вообще никто»? Не стоит покупаться на этот блеф. У вас есть ценный заложник, и Людовик думает, что у него есть ценный заложник, но союз с Англией ему нужен, а вам не нужен ни этот брак, ни… — Он покосился на Марсана и замолчал.  
— Не решайте за меня, — нервно огрызнулся Месье. — Да, мне не нужна жена, которая не в состоянии родить жизнеспособного наследника, но вы знаете еще каких-то сестер королей на выданье? Эта досталась мне только потому, что у ее брата тогда не было трона.  
— Месье, но проблема же в том, что не вы — ее муж, а она — ваша жена, — запальчиво произнес д'Эффиа. — Вы при ней, а не она при вас. Она на своего брата влияет, а вы на своего ? И всем об этом известно. Какая-нибудь немецкая княжна с изобильным чревом принесла бы вам больше пользы, особенно если бы наследники Людовика начали бы вдруг помирать.  
При этих словах Марсану окончательно захотелось залезть под кровать, а лучше никогда, никогда не приезжать в Вилле-Котре. От его отсутствия здесь Филиппу бы хуже не стало, скорее наоборот. Что же ему приходилось делать с Месье изо дня в день, чтобы держать его в руках, соблазнять, ломать об коленку? Марсан такого себе даже представить не мог.

18.  
Он провел остаток ночи без сна, а наутро не выходил из своих покоев, слонялся по ним в чужом халате, который нашел заботливо уложенным на постели. Он ходил и ходил, пытаясь хоть что-то придумать, но напрасно, всякая его мысль разбивалась об этот ночной шепот, о слова Месье: «И до сих пор хочу, вот что ужасно».  
Иногда он вытирал рукавом наворачивающиеся на глаза слезы, иногда пинал мебель, то и дело выглядывая в окно. Мадам со своими фрейлинами снова носилась по лужайке — несомненно, для того, чтобы ее увидели, чтобы явить свою стойкость духа, свое нежелание умирать. И вдруг Марсан заметил всадника на взмыленной лошади, затем другого — они влетали во двор, как галки, как стервятники слетаются на труп. Курьеры. Это были курьеры.  
Не одеваясь, в халате Марсан помчался в покои Месье — и, естественно, заблудился; события вчерашнего дня словно бы застилала дымка, он толком не помнил, как пришел в спальню Месье и как из нее ушел. Он хлопал ладонями в двери, распахивая их, и оказывался в пустых коридорах; поднимался по лестницам, сбегал вниз — везде царили пустота и безмолвие.  
Наконец он набрел на жилой участок дворца, спросил дорогу у гвардейца и дальше шагал и шагал по бесконечной зияющей анфиладе, в конце которой был кабинет Месье и он — худенький, хрупкий, бледный, как подросток, несмотря на свои тридцать лет, осунувшийся, с мешками под глазами, без парика, в одном белье.  
Он сидел в кресле, на коленях у него лежала свежая депеша из Парижа, и лицо у него было такое, словно он не совсем понимал, где находится.  
Подняв глаза на Марсана, он произнес:  
— Замок Иф. Филипп в замке Иф.  
Марсан так и стоял, глядя на него, пока вокруг происходило какое-то движение: слуги заходили, что-то принесли, мелькнуло озабоченное лицо Танкреда; потом суета улеглась, двери захлопнулись, и в комнате оказались они двое, да еще д'Эффиа и Беврон.  
Под Марсаном как-то оказался стул, и он на него сел; д'Эффиа суетился, повторяя: «А вот бисквиты. Хотите бисквитов?» Никто не хотел. Беврон сказал: «Мы же этого ждали».  
Они ждали. Вот чем они занимались тут — ждали, когда Филиппа лишат прислуги, права переписки, лишат какого-либо достоинства и запрячут в каменный мешок. В одну секунду Марсан понял, что в руке у него бокал с каким-то прохладительным, в другую он швырнул его на пол.  
Месье вздрогнул, зажмурился, как будто его ударили по лицу, причем за дело, и как будто он хотел еще.  
— Всем успокоиться, — скомандовал д'Эффиа. — Итак, король сделал свой ход, что есть у нас?  
Что касается Марсана, у него не было ничего, кроме наплывающих одна за другой картин в сознании: его брат поднимается по каменной лестнице, крутой, осыпающейся, и на поворотах стражники подталкивают его в спину. Ничего, кроме забранного решеткой окна с синим квадратом неба и чайками, пересекающими его вдоль и поперек.  
Месье повернулся к д'Эффиа, и депеша соскользнула с его колен.  
— Знаете, — доверительно произнес он, совсем прежний Месье, всеобщий любимец, — наверное, я не смогу. Я не справлюсь.  
— Ерунда какая, — насупился д'Эффиа. — Просто думайте, думайте прямо сейчас. Король взвинтил ставки, к нам едет Кольбер со всеми послами, чем мы ему ответим? Можно повышать ставки дальше.  
— Нет, нельзя, — сказал Месье, встал и подошел к окну, как будто Кольбер уже высаживался из кареты во дворе. — Хватит, хватит.  
На нем теперь тоже был халат, — Марсан и не заметил, как он в него облачился, — роскошный, парчовый, блистающий драконами и грифонами, и он сейчас едва угадывался среди этого блеска.  
— Но послушайте! — вскричал д'Эффиа. — Для чего все это было затевать в таком случае? Чтобы сейчас так просто сдаться? Это смешно.  
— Да, смешно, — проговорил Месье, не отрывая взгляда от опустевшей лужайки. — Я смешон, я люблю его, и мой брат об этом знает. Пусть едет Кольбер, и все послы, и кто угодно, пусть моя жена делает все, что ей заблагорассудится, — я люблю его, я сам свой заложник.  
Д'Эффиа весь сморщился, а потом перевел взгляд на Марсана.  
— Вы же понимаете, что тут нет ничего личного? Если король сообразит, насколько его высочеству дорог шевалье, это закончится очень плохо. Пусть думает, что это не так, что замком Иф нас не напугаешь.  
Марсан долго размышлял, прежде чем ответить. Наконец он сказал:  
— Не знаю, кто из вас прав. Но так или иначе, Филипп еще не скоро возвратится ко двору.  
— О господи, замолчите! — воскликнул Месье, разворачиваясь; правая рука его пошла в широкий размах в поисках того, что можно сшибить на пол, но ничего не находила, они ведь были не в Пале-Рояле. — Зачем вы это говорите, вы хоть представляете, каково мне?  
— Нет, конечно же нет, — с самым невинным видом произнес Марсан. — Понятия не имею.  
Месье молча вцепился в шпалеру с явным намерением сорвать ее со стены, но д'Эффиа вовремя перехватил его руку.  
— Я не для того эти обои приказывал вешать, чтобы вы их сдирали. Сядьте, выпейте Танкредову настойку. Шевалье не вернется в Париж, пока жива ваша жена, надо же это понимать.  
Потом был обед со скрипками и даже танцы, и Марсан танцевал: ноги как-то переставлялись сами собой, натренированные королевскими балетами. А стоило ему задремать, как в дверь поскреблась робкая рука пажа, а затем он очутился все в той же спальне, только с Месье вдвоем.  
— Да, вы сердитесь, конечно, вы сердитесь на меня, — встретил его Месье нескончаемым монологом. — Вы, верно, находите меня отвратительным. Но если вы сядете на эту кровать и раздвинете ноги, то я своим языком покажу, насколько я раскаиваюсь. Вы же так хороши, Марсан, вы безумно хороши, и мне хочется сосать ваши яйца, лизать вашу дырку, трахать вас языком, словом, обслуживать по-всякому, раз уже вы не желаете ничего со мной делать. Ах, нет? Все-таки желаете? Но все равно я никогда, никогда не позволю вам себя целовать.  
Этот запрет длился от силы минут пять, а дальше Марсан целовал его вволю, имел его, задирая ноги себе на плечи, засаживал глубоко-глубоко, как сам хотел, невзирая на протесты. Когда все кончилось, Месье стал воплощенная нежность, он довольно мурлыкал, прижавшись к Марсану, разрешил ему остаться до утра и сам его целовал.  
И засыпая, Марсан слушал, как тот шепчет ему в ухо:  
— Он вернется. Обязательно вернется. Я ему обещал.


End file.
